Torn Apart
by TheZackPack
Summary: Follow 6 people as they face the day to day challenges of working for the WWE. The GM, Managers, Commentators, Divas, & Superstars, life it's not as easy as it seems. Colab w/LoopyLou1990, Krazy 13, J4M3Z, Nexusgurl450, HaphazardbyMikey, & Zombie450AirBournePrincess
1. Chapter 1

~Freya~

"Are you ready to go Freya?" My cousin's husband asked. Paul Levesque is my cousin Stephanie McMahon's husband making me Vincent Kennedy McMahon's niece. And let me tell you it isn't all it's cracked up to be. The McMahon's are mostly a bunch of greedy, self-centered pompous gits. But no one ever said you had to get on with your family. Now don't get me wrong I loved them dearly, but I wasn't like them or at least I tried not to be like them. Occasionally the McMahon family trait would peek through. And if you were on the receiving end it wouldn't be a happy ending. Nobody crosses a McMahon without facing the consequences. But no one could say I looked like them. For work sure I would dress appropriately in a pants suit, but that's where it ended. My lip was pierced something Uncle Vinnie didn't like, my hair though a naturally lustrous chocolate brown was streaked through with a brilliant red. I wanted to be completely unbiased, I wanted to be just like Switzerland and have no sides just run the place with a fair and strict hand. Something else he didn't like. But Steph and Paul had convinced Uncle Vinnie none the less that I was ready for the job. The job as new General Manager of Raw. And I would be taking over tonight.

"Yes Paul, how many more times are you going to ask me?" he had been asking since the start of the Elimination Chamber pay per view.

"Yeah well this needs to run smoothly, so I just need to make sure you're ready." I rolled my eyes; it was all I could do to stop from screaming at him. Out in the arena Laurinaitis was running his mouth, well can a guy run his mouth but stumble over every other word? Either way he was in the ring spouting off about how he should be the GM of both Raw and Smackdown and had somehow convinced the board of directors that Teddy Long should be under the same scrutiny that he was. Alberto, William (Christian), his lap dog David Otunga and Mark Henry were all in the ring kissing ass like the brown nose's they are. I bet they'd even kiss Uncle Vinnie's ass if he asked them. But I digress. It was time I made my own debut. As I walked down to gorilla I passed James. He was my best and only friend here. I had pushed to have him brought up from FCW. He was The Prodigy James Robinson and I knew that if anything went down in the ring. And let's face it with all those egos in the ring, they weren't going to be happy that some girl was coming along and stealing their buddies job. So James was my back-up along with Paul. James smiled at me encouragingly and gave me the thumbs. I smiled back and strolled out mic in hand.

"I think gentleman I'm going to have to stop you there." They all looked up the ramp at me the crowd had gone quiet at my arrival.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I think you're in the wrong place."

"Oh I don't think so John. I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. And as for taking control over Smackdown and Raw it ain't happening."

"Is that so senorita?" I rolled my eyes Alberto was such a sleaze.

"Yes it is so, as I'm here to inform you and I take great pleasure in saying this…" John cut across me.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Oh for god sake I wanted to say it already! I walked down the ramp stepping into the ring ignoring the fact that David and Alberto had stepped on the ropes for me to come through.

"I'm Freya McMahon." He hadn't liked that one bit, hell I don't think any of them did. The McMahon name scaring grown men for over 30 years. "That's Right McMahon. I'm here to tell you John that you have been relieved of your duties. In other words …YOU'RE FIRED!" The crowd chorused my words leaving me smiling widely.

"What, but you can't. I'm the…"

"Blah, blah, blah! Change the record and get a speech therapist. New GM starts tomorrow and Alberto you'll be fighting. I don't expect to see your face tomorrow John."

"What you're the replacement?" I had found myself surrounded by them now currently the only ones trying to intimidate me where John and David. Let's hoped it stayed that way.

"Indeed I am. I'm a fresh new face; ready to run Raw how I see fit which will be the way a show should be run. Without bias opinions and cheating scheming arrogance." I replied getting in Johns face.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted I just smiled and went to leave, but no one would move to let me pass. Idiots! I didn't know if they would try anything as they weren't given the chance as James ran down to the ring. He didn't have to do anything they didn't want to get their suits dirty. They moved and let me pass James holding the ropes open for me to step out, then offering me his arm as we walked backstage leaving John and his cheer leaders cursing.

"I guess that wasn't so bad. Thanks James." I smiled as we walked backstage.

"You're welcome Freya. I couldn't let my best friend be attacked by those slobbering dogs." I smiled hugging him, I was glad to be working here now as I would get to see James more often. I left James shortly after heading back to the offices. As I turned the corner to my office I was greeted by two managers Vickie Guererro and Cassandra Korklan. I knew exactly why they were here. If they made friends with me I was more likely to give there stars more opportunities. Or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(James' POV)

"...Thanks James" Freya said to me as she emerged from the curtain, smiling widely, it was nice to see her happy. Then again, I'm pretty sure most people would be ecstatic that John Laurinaitis, Mr. No-Personality, was gone for good.

"You're welcome Freya" I said back, "I couldn't let my best friend be attacked by those slobbering dogs". Freya smiled at me and hugged me before walking the other way (to me) and to somewhere, probably the offices.

I watched her leave, don't get confused; I'm not dating Freya or anything, quite the opposite actually but then that'd be why me and Frey are such good friends. We both find men attractive. I'm gay. Although not the Gaga-loving type, those men disgust me. Being gay in such a male-dominated business definitely had some advantages and disadvantages. For one, all the men were muscular and hot but as far as I could tell, not one of them was gay.

Oh well, it's not like I'm complaining; most of them are stuck up anyway. To be honest, I'd consider myself extremely lucky to be here, not because I'm a bad wrestler, you don't get given the nickname 'The Prodigy' for nothing, what I meant to say was that Freya had a lot to do with my hiring by the WWE, she put in a hell of a lot of effort and work because we're best friends, we'd do anything for each other.

Anyways, as I made it to my destination, catering, I saw him.

You can't blame a guy for falling for a man in a business full of sexy people can you? He's Ted Dibiase Junior, people seem to have a bad opinion of him but he seems like a genuinely nice guy to me. Plus the fact that he's drop-dead stunning. Ted was the first guy that I practiced with, after spending a majority of my first day with Freya; I was scheduled in a dark match, with Ted.

He didn't treat me like a rookie, as I figured most would but he actually went through how he did his moves and asked me to teach him mine. As a high-flyer and a submission specialist, my signature moves are pretty awesome.

My floor finisher, is one that I picked up when I watched TNA a few years back, Petey Williams' 'Canadian Destroyer', (I just called it 'The Destroyer'), I don't go around claiming that I made it up but, if I practice enough with my opponents, it is a spectacular finish to any match.

My submission finisher is none other than the Anaconda Vise. It's awesome! Ever since I saw Phil (CM Punk) do it a few years ago I practiced it and now I can gladly call it my finisher, as I've mastered it.

My third would be a Corkscrew Moonsault because the Moonsault is classic and I like a little bit of individuality, its fun to do, so long as my opponent doesn't move, then it just hurts. I'd say they're all good moves, they fit my in-ring style perfectly and make me stand out, so there's no problem, so long as The Destroyer doesn't go wrong, then everything gets messy.

Anyways, as I spotted Ted in catering, I also saw another good friend of mine, Matt Korklan, Evan Bourne to the WWE Universe, although I do prefer Evan Bourne.

"Hey Ev" I said as I sat down at the table he was sitting at with Ted. Evan smiled at me as did Ted but for some reason I couldn't speak to say hi to Ted. Great, now I seem rude.

"I still don't understand why you don't call me Matt; we've known each other since the Indies man" Evan said, thank you for the save bro! It wasn't my fault; Evan Bourne was just a hotter name. Not to say I had a thing for Evan, he knows and is cool with it but he's also Cassie's brother, and she's another good friend of mine. Besides, Evan made it clear that he's straight when I told him, I think of him as an older brother, despite his cute dwarfness.

"But it's cuter man!" I said without thinking, crap! Ted's here, he probably doesn't even know! "Korklan to Bourne, it's a simple answer bro" I added, trying to sound straighter. I wasn't sure if Ted was homophobic or not, it's just that I lost a few friends back in England when I came out and it always gets me down when people hate me for me.

"He's got a point, Evan" Ted dropped in, emphasizing the Evan, he was teasing him. I wondered if Ted would ever even be with a man. Damn my wondering mind, focus!

"Anyways, Ev, where's Cas?" I asked I hadn't seen her for a few hours. She had been talking about something earlier, to do with a few of her mentees, including Evan, her brother, haha, that must be a fun predicament.

"She went to see Freya about something, I think it was about her mentees" Evan answered, so that was why Freya had rushed, it also meant that she'd be busy, lame!

"I'll see you guys around, I'm gonna go to the locker room and change" Ted said, waving goodbye to me and Evan, which we responded with the same action. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked out of catering.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Evan asked, smirking at me as I blushed, it was embarrassing but also annoying that Evan knew who I was crushing on. "You couldn't even say hi" He laughed, laugh it up Evan, I'll get you back...

"Can you blame me?" I countered, it was true, just look at the man!

"You're not a school girl, you can say hi to a crush! I don't think he picked up on it though" Evan said, a wave of relief washing over me; the last thing I needed was to lose a friend in such a tough business.

"I don't even think he's gay" I sighed, rubbing my blonde mohawk in frustration, he doesn't ever give anything away, so I'm not sure but I've never seen him with a guy before.

"Come on man; don't think like that, we all want you to be happy. Just take it easy and ride out the crush, that way, if he is straight, you'll be less depressed when you find out. To be fair, I've never seen him kiss or talk about a girl, so maybe he could be" Evan said, he was a good friend, always there for me when I needed someone to talk to, especially when some prick in the Indies' verbally attacked me.

"I know Ev, it's just boring around here without a boyfriend, no offence but I want someone to cuddle up to when I go to sleep at night" I explained, I loved my friends, they were my only family, not that my parents were dead, I just wasn't very fond of them. Anyway, I haven't had a boyfriend since I was signed; no wonder I was acting like a school girl around Ted.

"Its cool man, don't worry, just don't get too loved-up on him" Evan warned.

As soon as Evan finished his sentence, his sister, Cassandra, walked in to catering and took Ted's seat next to Evan on the other side of the table.

"Somebody's angry" I said, smiling at her as she let out a frustrated sigh, "come on then, explain..."


	3. Chapter 3

~Cassandra~

Why must she be back here? I glared at Vickie waiting for Freya to come back from the ring. Johnny Ace did nothing when I tried to get my guys the push they needed. He would just laugh at me and take the time to waste on himself. I don't get why no one likes the damn man. I put my best smile on when Freya walked around the corner, it was a real smile. I have no reason not to like her. And I have no reason to be on her bad side, yet anyways. She didn't look all that pleased to see us standing there. "Lady's what can I do for you?" A lot actually.

"I was wondering if I you could talk to you about a few things" I told her before Vickie was able to beat me to it.

"If this about your mentees, I'm not going to give them a free ride to the top. They will earn it like everyone else has."

"But my guys haven't gotten the chance, everyone keeps looking them over. Just give them a spot tomorrow on Raw to show you they can do this. I don't want my guys to have a free ride, they know they have to work for it and that's what they have been doing but they keep getting passed over, and frankly I'm sick of it." I had to calm myself down.

"Look Cassie I run things around here now, and I will give the guys I think are fit for matches the matches they deserve. If you don't like it, then make your guys stand out. Now what can I do for you Vickie?" I turned away pissed. All I wanted was a chance for Gabriel Tuft and Brian Myers to have a chance at the tag titles. I wanted a chance for Gregory "Greg" Marasciulo to chase after the IC title and have Matt go for the US title. Just to show the world that they have talent like everyone else around here.

"I want Nick to be given a chance at the WWE championship" I froze dead in my tracks. She wanted to take my baby's title from him? No that couldn't happen, could it?

"If Nick can prove that he is deserving for a shot at the title then he will get. I can't make no promises." Whew that was close, its way to soon for my man to lose his title. Vickie did her annoying scream and stormed off.

"Just please give them a shot" I was begging here.

"I can't make no promises, Cassandra. If I like what I see then they will get a chance, but if I don't then they stay right where they are at" Even though it was fair, I was having none of it. I stormed off looking for my brother. I would've went to my baby's locker room but he was busy with something. I'm dating Phil Brooks or CM Punk what ever you want to call him. I have been with him for the past year and half, actually next Wednesday marks the year and a half mark. We are perfect for each other I'm full of tattoos and just like he has drug free on his fingers so do I. It's weird since I'm Matt Korklan's little sister. If you take away the tattoos and the piericing's then you would see that I look like him. But the name's Cassandra, or Cassie. I slumped into the chair across from Matt and James. And I was not to happy right now.

"Somebody's angry" James said, smiling at me as I let out a frustrated sigh "come on then, explain..." How could I explain that I was pissed at his best friend? Granted I don't know much about Freya, but I do know that she is James's best friend and they are super tight.

"Cassie what's wrong? I haven't seen you this pissed in awhile now?" Haha funny Matt, I wasn't even sure if Matt was trying to be funny or not. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I eyed him, before looking at James.

"How you can be friends with that woman is beyond on me" I threw my hands in the air for effect.

"Why? What happened?" James asked eyeing me up.

"I ask her to give my guys a chance to show what they can do in the ring, and just like all the other GMs around here, she pretty much blows them off. Oh and then she tells Vickie that if Nick can step up and show that he is championship ready he can get a title shot at my man's title. Not only do I work my ass off to get my guys time to shine, which is being taken away from them for what? But they all work there asses off too." I looked at Matt, he better be working his ass off. Just like he could read my mind.

"Cass you know I'm pushing myself harder every time I'm out there" I nodded it was true. He was learning new moves everyday and pulling off new sets of moves in the ring.

"I just hate that my guys do so much out there to prove them self's and guys like Jake and Nick have been getting things handed to them. It's not fair" I was really on a roll right now. I went to rant on some more but Punk walked up and put his hand over my mouth.

"Baby relax; don't get yourself worked up over this. If you want your mentees to have a chance, relax. Come up with something if you want them to be given a shot. Take charge, make a stand baby" I leaned into Punk when he sat down. "Hey guys"

"Hey man, Cass he's right. You can go out to that ring and do something about it. After all you are my baby sister, so my smarts should've rubbed off on you" haha, I gave him an I'm not amused look. Well the others chuckled lightly. I playfully smacked Punk in the chest. He quietly whined. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Punk, Cassie ignore Ev's little comment. You hold the power to your mentee's, make a stand. Show them you are doing everything you can for them. Make the world remember who they are"

"You guys are right. Tomorrow night at Raw, it's on." A smirked crossed my face. They would see that they don't mess with me. But the one thing that would make this better was if we had a diva join us and maybe just maybe we could hold most of the titles in the WWE. It wouldn't take much for Punk to side with me. And then all I would need is someone to hold the World Heavyweight title. It would be perfect. "Hey Celeste, come here" I motioned for her to come over, earning weird looks from everyone else.

"What's up Cassie?" She asked pulling a chair for herself to sit in.

"I got this idea; my guys have been over looked for far to long. And ever since you won NXT you have been over looked. I'm giving you the chance to join my little stable and prove to the WWE Universe and everyone backstage why they should give you and others a fair shot and not skip by them because they don't have the right look to hold a title." I could tell she was thinking it over. Her face soon lit up.

"Of course I'll join." Perfect everything was coming together. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to word things tomorrow out in the ring. I looked up when Carmon Lloyd walked up. This wasn't going to be good by no means.

"Look what we have here, the loser's. Now did I hear right, Celeste you're really going to join the loser stable. It don't matter who you get on your side, Vickie's little stable will still take your stable down." She mouthed off all cocky. I glared at her, before I could get a word in edge wise. Celeste got up into her face.

"You know Cam ; you can shove it up yours. I'll gladly meet you out in that ring. I'm not afraid of you. Let's see here Vickie's stable has nothing on Cassie's stable. So get lost." I had no reason to mess with this, Celeste had it under control. I was just going to watch this unfold.

_A/N: Celeste is Kaitlyn, Brian Myers is Curt Hawkins, Gabriel Tuft is Tyler Reks, and Greggory Marasciulo is Trent Barreta._


	4. Chapter 4

～Carmon ～

I was walking around near catering when I saw Celeste talking to Cassandra, I walked over to them.

"Look what we have here, the loser's. Now did I hear right, Celeste you're really going to join the loser stable. It doesn't matter who you have on your side, Vickie's stable will still take your little stable down." I said as Cassandra glared at me.

"You know Cam ; you can shove it up yours. I'll gladly meet you out in that ring. I'm not afraid of you. Let's see here Vickie's stable has nothing on Cassie's stable. So get lost." she said getting in my face.

"You really wanna get in the ring with me?" she nodded. "Well your on."

"Your going down." she said and walked off.

"We'll see about that." I said and went to find Vickie. I saw her talking to Nick; I'm not all that fond of him, so I butted in.

"Hey Vickie, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could ask Freya if I can have a shot at the diva's title some time soon?" I asked and she turned to me.

"It's ok, and yes of course I'll ask Freya later. We all know you can get that title in no time if you had the chance." she smiled at me and I nodded before leaving.

I walked past Nick and smirked at him on my way to my husband, Paul Lloyd Jr.'s, locker room. I opened the door and he got up to greet me.

"Hey hun." he smiled and hugged me.

"Hi PJ, do you know how Erin and Matt are?" I asked when he pulled away; Erin and Matt are our twins.

"Yeah your mom called a little while ago and told me that they went to bed earlier, and they were fine." he said and I smiled. I missed my kids, but I loved my job to much to give it all up.

"Shall we get going?" he asked grabbing his bag as I nodded.

"Sure, I gotta get my stuff first." I said and left heading to my locker room. On the way there I saw Rilanna. I really hated this know-it-all pompous commentator.

"Oh look who's here; the one that knows everything about me, even the things I don't even know." Rilanna turned to me and glared.

"Well look who's finally got a comeback for me. " she said, really?

"Great one Rilanna. That's all you can think of?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Rilanna~

I love my job. A colour commentator for RAW and a interviewer for Smackdown. Let me introduce myself. Rilanna Ray of Cork , Ireland . But everyone (well, some people, people who hate me just call me by the full name which pisses me off. Majorly.) including me ma calls me Riley, or Rilez, either way I'm rarely called by me full name. Me twin sister is Miley (Not Cyrus, although we almost had a lawsuit over that one.) I'm 28, with natural, I know some girls dye it this colour, dark cherry red hair. A native Irish trait, I think. I'm 28 and not single. I'm engaged to a fellow Irishman, Stephen Farrelly AKA Sheamus. Anyway, I was walking to Catering when I saw Cam , ug, jeez, this girl really annoys me. For a start, she calls me 'Rilanna' as if I didn't hate my full name enough; she just has to call me that. I act a bitch to her since I don't like her, well like is such a vague word, more like absolutely hate. Anyway. "Oh look who's here; the one that knows everything about me, even the things I don't even know." I am not a know-it-all, I just spout facts, I'm a ex FBI agent, trained to take in facts, plus an ex-journalist, so screw you too. I turned to face her and glared.

"Well look who's finally got a comeback for me." I answered words dunked in sarcasm.

"Great one Rilanna. That's all you can think of?" She doubting my intelligence, plus she's using my full name, which really tugs at my last nerve. I decided to follow Ste's advice and walk off, shaking my head before I beat the shit out of this bitch.

"Mamma Mia." I muttered as I walked into catering. I saw James, Evan and Cassie. I walked over to their table and grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards. "Hey guys."

"What's up with you?" asked Cassie, obviously pissed as hell. I shot her a look.

" Cam . Grrrr. Does anyone else actually see that she is a bitch or is it just us?" I asked, moaning. I asked myself that question every morning with the same answer. Not a chance.

"I don't think so. She just really hates you." shrugged James, now James was damn cute as hell. No one tell Ste I said that. But sadly for me and every other girl was gay. I mean you wouldn't notice it at first, but I know him.

"Company's worst kept secret." Added Matt, Cassie shot him a look. I must have been rubbing off on her; cuz that stare had the same intensity as mine.

"Lots of people hate me. I hear peepz asking Ste what in Hell does he see in me. Anyway, anyone going to do a swift subject change cuz I am seriously getting depressed talking bout her. It's killing the mojo." I smiled. I readjusted my purple and black Arab-style (Not rude or offensive) scarf and tied the loose ends in a loose knot. Meanwhile everyone just looked like it was awkward. "Okay, well that failed majorly." I checked my purple and white Identity watch to see how long till my segment. I had 8 minutes to get to Gorilla to do a live segment with Freya. How fun. Considering Freya isn't my most devoted fan club member. "I gots to go, I'm interviewing Freya." They waved me off and I went to Gorilla, constantly checking my watch as if the more I stared at it, it was going to move faster. Time moves real slow. I got to Gorilla and saw Freya talking to the newest kid on the block, Serge. "Hey, Freya, sorry to interrupt, we got to do the interview."

"Look Riley can't you see I'm busy? I have to get Serge ready and explain the storyline I'm putting him in. Just can you like go? Don't look at me like that...Look Next week you can have your interview just right now I have shit storm to deal with!"

"Fine." I muttered, storming off. "Meh, mneh." Ug, she's starting to become like Vickie. Bleuch!


	6. Chapter 6

~Serge~

"Look Riley can't you see I'm busy? I have to get Serge ready and explain the storyline I'm putting him in. Just can you like go? Don't look at me like that...Look next week you can have your interview just right now I have a shit storm to deal with!"

"Fine." Riley, apparently her name is, turns on her heel and walks off

muttering.

"Sorry about that, Serge. It's just that there's a lot going on-"

"No problem, Señora McMahon. In fact, if there is any way I can help you, do not hesitate to ask," I flashed her a sweet smile, hoping to reassure the woman that it really wasn't that big a deal, "Now, what was it you were telling me about this storyline?"

She smiled back at me, nodding her head, "Okay then, Serge, here's what's going on: Alberto Del Rio and your uncle, Rey, had been in a feud not too long ago, if you remember?" Freya asked me. I nodded in agreement. How could I forget, I was always there in the crowd to see the man I am proud to call my family do his thing, night after night. Not to mention I didn't mind seeing Alberto getting the crap beaten out of him every now and then.

"Well, as you know, Rey is out on injury after a slight accident he and Alberto had-" My eye twitched involuntarily and a bit of a scowl came over my face. Freya stopped speaking as she noticed the slight look of displeasure on my face.

"Is there a problem, Serge?"

I smiled despite myself, shaking my head ever so lightly, a bit of a nod placed precariously in there somewhere.

"Not a problem, per say. Just a bit of an...well, an inconvenience,"

Inconvenience was putting it lightly. I hated that man with a passion, and it takes a lot to get me to just not like you! It's not in me to hate, but it's not in him to be likeable, either! Since he debuted, he's been trying to get at my uncle, to make his life that much harder. He can try all he wants; it's not in my power to stop him from wanting anything. But he better know this, you mess with me, I'll get over it, I couldn't care any less. But screw with my family, mi familia, then you've just earned yourself a golden ticket to Mysterio's Boot Camp for the Extremely Suicidal. Freya looked at me, a bit of a frown on her face.

"Look, Serge, if you can't handle this on a professional level then-"

"Señora, Señora, that is not what I said. I am completely capable of

handling this storyline on a professional level. You really don't have to worry about any problems with me. Soy un buen chico , I can handle this Señora," I smiled. Freya looked at me, seeming a bit unsure.

"Okay, here's what you'll be doing then Serge. The storyline will basically be a revenge kind of thing. You've got beef with Alberto because of what he did to your uncle," oh, so true, this woman is a mind reader, " And you've decided to avenge him. You want to put Alberto out of the title picture, and maybe just put him out of the game for a little while to show him what he did to Rey. Also, since you are so much younger than him, we figured throw in a little of that bad teenager attitude, you know, tell him off, get in his face. Just have fun with it and I think you'll do fine,"

"I believe so. And I understand. Thank you for taking the time to explain that to me. Now if you do not mind, I'll be off,"

Freya smiled at me, her hand coming up to lightly squeeze my shoulder," And Serge, remember. We're on a professional level here."

I turned and grinned,"Sí, señora. Tengo toda la intención de cumplir con sus reglas."

"Um, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Gutiérrez. Go on ahead to my office, I've got an information packet for you to pick up. You need to read through that before Raw."

"Gracias, señora. Te veré más tarde." I send her one last smile before walking down the hall on my way to the office. I like Freya. She seems like she'll make a great GM. I really feel bad she's having a tough time. And I feel worse that I might just be about to add to it. Not bad enough to maybe rethink what I'll do to Del Rio , though, so for that, I know she can't hear me, but I apologise before time.


	7. Chapter 7

~Freya~

Sí, señora. Tengo toda la intención de cumplir con sus reglas." I had absolutely no idea what he just said except for yes ma'am. Trust me to take French and German yet have Spanish speaking talent.

"Um, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Gutiérrez. Go on ahead to my office, I've got an information packet for you to pick up. You need to read through that before Raw."

"Gracias, señora. Te veré más tarde." He gave me one more smile before walking off to the offices. He was a little cutie and would be a real lady killer in a few years. He could if used right be a huge star. But if my gut feeling of him causing trouble was right, then he would face serious consequences.

X x x

I walked into my office Monday night only to find Vickie and her little stable plus the Miz cluttering my office. Miz or rather Mike smiled at me as I walked in and I found myself smiling back at him, before Vickie's screechy voice bulldozed my eardrums.

"Excuse me, but about Nick's title…" I sat down in my chair raising my hand to silence her.

"Vickie I told you last night, Nick wants a title shot he's got to prove himself. Ain't no free rides under my ruling." I smirked as she turned red in the face trying to stop herself from saying anything she'd regret.

"Well what about me?" Mike asked turning his baby blues on me a smile playing on his lips. I had never realized how attractive Mike actually was. I mentally slapped myself to stop from staring at him.

"What about you Mike?" He floundered at my lack of interest.

"I almost beat Punk last night!" I smirked at how easily wound up he got as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Yeah well there's a big difference between almost actually doing so." He stood there gaping, but must have guessed I was just winding him up, which I was to an extent. Someone coughed and I looked up to see Carmon, the girl was trying for intimidating, but she didn't scare me.

"Yes?"

"I want a shot at the Divas title." I scoffed. For the love of God did nobody listen to what I just said?

"What part of prove yourself are you failing to comprehend? I don't do hand outs. You want it? You prove yourself and you may get it and that goes for every damn wrestler on my roster! There will be no favouritism."

"This is unacceptable as GM you have to listen to what I say!" Vickie cried pulling that stupid *I'm about to cry* face.

"Exactly I have to listen, which I have done. You would like for both Carmon and Nick to have title matches. Duly noted, but there are many more talents on my roster that need my attention and have about as much right as your clients do, to a title match. Now shut up and get out now Vickie and take your clients with you!" I shouted over her. I leaned my head in to my hands no wonder everyone ended up bias. You wanted to get at the people that drove you crazy like these morons.

"Hey you seem tense. Don't let it get to you and you'll do great. You already got rid of Laurinaitis. So really you're already doing a fantastic job." I looked up to see Mike sat in the chair opposite me a small friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah well I cannot stand that woman! And look thanks for being sweet an all flattery, but it doesn't change anything you're going to have to prove that you should have a title shot." I spared my own smile trying to keep it friendly. He got up and gave me a full smile. I tried so hard not to blush he wasn't just attractive he was gorgeous and wow.

"I meant what I said and I accept the fact that I have to work for it, but you'll soon see I am one of the hardest working guys you have." He gave me a cheeky wink before leaving my office. So did not need to get involved with a star. Keep it business Freya or Uncle Vinnie will throw a bitch fit. Tonight I had Stu (Wade Barrett) and Bryan (Daniel Bryan) coming from Smackdown also Stephen (Sheamus). I needed to fix them into a match up and then James was supposed to be going against Joe Henning (McGillicutty), but maybe I should change that to Nick as it would be fun to see James beat on him. Oh I had a stupid interview with Riley, hell I didn't even know what she wanted to interview me about. The show was underway the first match had been Cody Rhodes and Wade Barrett Vs Big Show and Great Khali it had gone smoothly. Otunga had been lurking around or so I had been told. And I had half an hour till my interview. I walked over to my couch and sat down to watch the show comfortably when Cassie, Matt and James burst into my office. Matt and Cassie were shouting over each other trying to tell me something. But I didn't register any of it as I was more concerned with James. He looked just awful and he was crying. I pushed past them to him, taking his hands and pulling him to the couch.

"James, what's happened? I'm here don't cry. We can deal with whatever's happened, but you got to tell me honey." I soothed, as I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back in a gentle relaxing motion. I hated to see him so distraught and I couldn't even being to fathom what had worked him up so much. He mumbled something and I looked to the siblings that were still in my office to see if they knew what was going on.

"It was Wade he…" Matt began.

A/N: So what did Wade do? Bear with the story it will really start to pick up soon :D


	8. Chapter 8

~~~James~~~

I did nothing apart from sleep on Monday morning, according to Freya I was supposed to face Joe Hennig (Michael McGillicutty) and I was really looking forward to it. I was scheduled to win and I was dead set on performing to the best of my ability, we are paid to do so after all.

Anyway, hours later I ended up in catering again with Evan and Cassie. It wasn't as lively as it was yesterday but I was hungry, so I ate a fair bit. It didn't matter how much I ate as I was naturally slim and in good shape, I'm sure I'd still look sexy tomorrow if I ate a buffet today. Not that I planned on doing that today, I had a match.

After a while I got bored and stood up, my match would be on in a few and I was in need of a relaxing shower, so I headed off to the locker room. "I'll see you guys around, I'm just going to the locker room" I said, waving goodbye to them before exiting catering.

When I got into the locker room it was pretty dead. The silence echoing off the walls in a way that kind of creeped me out. Oh well, like there'd be any killers or rapists in here, I'd never heard of anything like that happening here before.

I walked into the showers, spotting Wade Barrett a few stalls down, he wasn't a nice guy and we had a bit of history. Of course I'd met him in training for the WWE and we'd fucked, he was disappointing really, not very good. The only problem was that we hadn't spoken since we used to fuck back in FCW. The reason would be because he "forced himself on me" a few months prior to appearing on WWE NXT. I hated the fact that he won but when he started attacking people, I was worried about going to the WWE.

I ignored him and stripped off; I had taken off my trackies and my hoody so I was only wearing my underwear, but why get that wet? Anyways, I was looking forward to my match with Hennig; I was scheduled to win, so I hoped it went well.

I squealed and jumped when I felt a pair of hands grab my ass. "You ready to take it, bitch?" Wade asked, more of an order than a question, either way, the answer was no. He was a creep! I took his hands and pushed him back, not sending him very far as he was much bigger and stronger than me.

"Oh, so you aren't going to play nice? Looks like I'm gunna have to play bad too" Wade said, pushing me against the wall of the stall and grabbing my legs to put around his waist. What the fuck? Wade then smashed my head on the wall, not too hard but hard enough for my vision to blur and my head to hurt.

"Wade, get the fuck off me!" I shouted, trying to push him off, just making him laugh. Shit. This was a very bad position to be in and nobody was around to save me. I could feel his erection poking at my lower back as he squeezed my ass cheeks again. Fuck, this can't be happening. This can't happen again, not by him! I closed my eyes, battling my tears as Wade got into position, he was going to rape me, possibly give me something and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard a voice shout from behind Wade, I couldn't see who it was but I recognized Evan's voice, oh thank fuck!

"Erm...I-it's nothing Bourne, just move along" Wade said, we were still in the position, my legs wrapped around his waist, he grabbed my hands so I couldn't move but Evan knew I wouldn't just randomly have sex in the showers.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Evan shouted, charging forward and punching Wade, who fell to the floor. Wade wasted no time in running off, bastard. I was already shaking and could feel the dam breaking, I was going to cry.

It didn't take long for me to break down into tears, Wade was such a lowly person, only an awful person could rape somebody but to try and do it again? That's just sick. I tried to speak to Evan as he asked me if I was okay but I could only let out strangled sobs, I just couldn't stop crying, I was reliving the first time he 'forced himself' on me again. I wasn't safe in my own locker room.

"James, just sit there in the towel and dry off okay, I'm going to run and get Cassie" Evan said, I didn't really take much notice, I just sat there, still crying, Wade's laughter and howls of pleasure from the first time in FCW ringing off in my head.

I hadn't been in the showers long when Wade had approached me, so, by the time Evan came back and had explained the situation to Cassie, I was dry and wearing my clothes. I was crying a little less but still felt dirty and scared.

"I'll fucking kill that bastard" I heard Cassie shout as we made our way out of the locker room. We ended up in Freya's office, barging in instead of waiting for permission to enter.

Matt (Evan) and Cassie were still arguing and shouting about Wade when Freya said something to me. "James, what's happened? I'm here, don't cry. We can deal with whatever has happened but you need to tell me" She said as she grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the couch, obviously trying to comfort me as I cried harder, not wanting to say it out loud.

I tried to say it to her but it came out as a low mumble, Freya didn't understand what I said but she turned to look at Evan and Cassie, I really didn't want to hear one of them say it.

"It was Wade...he tried to rape him" Evan said, a wave of despair came over me, I didn't understand why but I felt extremely dirty and my stomach felt like it was going to chuck up my food.

"What? Wade raped him? What the fuck? How is this sick bastard still working here?" Freya exclaimed, Matt and Cassie were quiet now, both giving me concerned looks as I refused to look up. I couldn't face them, I felt like a whore. Wade d-did it again. I shook my head like a mad man, trying to tear the thought apart, it made me feel sick and dirty. They saw this and Evan sat next to me, Freya going to her phone to call somebody.

"Steph, you need to fire Barrett right now! Why? He tried to fucking rape my best friend! What do you mean we can't fire him? I don't giving a flying fuck if he's a future star, why should he get away with raping people? Oh, fuck off!" I heard Freya shout into the phone. I guess Wade would still be around to force himself onto me for longer, as if I didn't feel bad enough already.

I couldn't face this; I needed to get away from here, right now. I just couldn't bear it so I did what I needed to do, I ran away. I ran so fast not even Evan (Matt) could catch me. They all shouted my name, various times, but I kept on running. I needed to get away.

I ran out of the arena, signaled a cab and got in, throwing some money from my wallet at the cabbie and telling him to go to the hotel. I had the room key in my wallet which I'd gotten the money out of, so I would be able to get in.

As soon as I got in the room, I rushed over to the mini bar and took out the various bottles of alcohol, I really didn't care if I drunk myself to sleep, it was the only way I would be able to get out of this situation.

After copious bottles of alcohol, my stomach growled and rumbled so I staggered to the bathroom, my head already spinning.

I threw up in the toilet and fell onto the floor, feeling like shit and not wanting any of this shit at the moment. Why did I not leave the showers when I saw him? He raped me before for fuck sake! I crawled to my bed in the two bed hotel room, my energy completely zapped. Fucking Wade, I hope he suffered dearly for this. I-I wasn't safe in the WWE anymore and everyone was worried for me, my head was fucking every where, I could barely see and felt pretty dizzy. I heard my phone go off, The Weeknd - House Of Balloons blaring from its speaker; I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I threw it at the wall. Falling back against the headboard, I felt the dirty feeling from earlier cloak me again. So I went into the bathroom and ran a bath for myself, despite being exhausted both physically and mentally, as well as being weighed down by the depression, fear and sadness.

I hopped into the bath, almost slipping on the bottom of the tub. I felt myself fading as I sunk into the hot water, God I was tired and stressed. I couldn't stop myself; I fell asleep in the tub.

...

The next thing I remember was a scream and Evan lifting my head out of the water, it was still fairly warm, so I hadn't been asleep for long. Cassie and Freya were there too, looking completely shocked and concerned. The fucked up thing, I realized, was that this looked like a suicide attempt, which it wasn't but they'd never believe me now.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Evan shouted, I was naked but too tired to care, I felt really light-headed and the heat made me feel like I had a fever. My mind was spinning and I heard a shout as darkness surrounded me...


	9. Chapter 9

~Cassie~

Shortly after James left, my brother was busy checking some diva out. I rolled my eyes and left him there to drool. As many times as he has interfered in my relationships I knew well enough to stay out of his. After one to many bad relationships he was the one to set me up with Punk since we have so much in common. I smiled and walked into my baby's locker room. I spent more time in here then else where in the arena's we had shows at.

"Hey baby"

"Hey Punky" He raised an eyebrow at me. I have been calling him Punky since I met him back when he was still on the Indy scene. He was never a fan of it but since he liked me then and loves me now he puts up with it. So he says. But the truth which he would never admit to is the name has grown on him over the last few years. Even though I've know Punk since we were all on the Indy's together it wasn't until the last year and half that we started to date. The major thing was one of us would dating someone, but if we did date back then it would've never worked out and we would hate each other.

"What I have told you about that name?" He groaned out.

"You don't like it but I do so ha" He pulled me into him and we started a pretty heavy make out session. When some burst through the door. I felt there hand on my arm and was quickly dragged off. I looked at my panicked worried ridden brother. "Matt what's going on?" He quickly explained everything to me. I gasped, I was completely shocked that this happened to James. I knew most of the stuff that had went on between James and Wade but not everything. We finally got to the locker room and walked in seeing James fully dressed.

"I'll fucking kill that bastard" I yelled making our way from the locker room and just barging into Freya's office. We didn't have time to wait around.

I was busy trying to yell over my brother on what happened. We were always like this trying to be the person to explain things first. But once Freya looked at us we both shut up. I was just going to let Matt handle this, he was the one to walk in and stop Wade from hurting James again.

"It was Wade...he tried to rape him" Matt explained, I could see that Matt was feeling sorry that James had to go through it again. I gently rubbed my brothers back.

"What? Wade raped him? What the fuck? How is this sick bastard still working here?" Freya exclaimed, me and Matt staying quiet, looking at James worried and concerned for him. But he wouldn't even look up at us. I wasn't paying attention to what Freya was saying on the phone, I was busy trying to come up with a plan to get Wade back for what he was going to do. You don't mess with Cassie Korklan's friends and family and get away with it. I looked up to see James run out, Matt not being able to catch him. We all yelled after him, but he didn't stop. Matt and myself left Freya's office.

Matt went one way and I went the other, not sure if it was the best thing to do but I knew like a few people that Ted Dibiase was James's obsession, well he was more the apple in James's eye more then obsession. I was sure that James didn't obsess over Ted. I shrugged the thoughts out of my head and knocked on Ted's locker room. Besides the top guys around here Ted was lucky enough to have his own private locker room since he was the son of the million dollar man. "Cassie what's up?" Ted asked stepping aside for me to walk in. I paced the room for a minute. I've known Ted for a few years now and I have never heard him mention being in any kind of a relationship. So I cut straight to the chase.

"Answer me honestly Ted." He nodded his head, trying to figure out what I was getting at. "We've been friends for awhile now" He nodded again. I didn't think it would be this hard to ask him. I softened my voice and moved closer to him. "Are you straight?"

"N..n..no" He choked out. A smile played across my lips.

"You're gay?" He just nodded his head looking like he was ashamed of it. "Ted there's nothing to be ashamed of." He gave a small shrug. "Do you happen to like anyone?" His face lit up for a split second.

"Yea I do, but I don't know how he feels about me." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "If I tell you, you wont tell him will you?" I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" I told him making a cross over my heart. He looked at me funny. "I promise I wont tell him."

"J..J..James" He stuttered out. I smiled.

"Aaawww that's so cute" I pulled my phone out when I felt it go off. I looked at the text from Matt. "Sorry Ted I gotta go" I ran out of his locker room not giving him a chance to say anything else. Matt, Freya and myself got to the hotel and made a mad dash to his room. We looked around the room and realized he was in the bathroom. Matt pulled him up.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Matt shouted at him. Like that would help right. Freya got a towel and wrapped it around his limp body. They got him to the bed and dressed him. I was really starting to worry right now and Freya noticed.

"Matt get your sister outta here and get her calmed down some before she has an attack of some sort." Matt nodded and pulled me out into the hall. Once I calmed some, I smile played on my lips.

"Cassie what the hell is your problem, James was trying to kill himself and you're all freaking happy about it?" That stung just a little bit.

"No, I feel bad about that" I pulled Matt down and whispered to him about Teddy having a crush on James. I was told not to tell James, Ted didn't say I couldn't tell my brother.

"And you think right now is the time to play match maker? You are unbelievable Cassie."

"Matt look if he has someone to be there for him at all times like a boyfriend would, he'll feel better about himself. You've never been raped you don't how that feels." Matt looked down, he knew what I was referring to. It wasn't just about Wade raping James and trying again. But it was from my own past.

"But I saved you that night Cassie" Matt looked at me with sad and forgiving eyes. He did save me, and that's when I started to manage him, I had no choice in the matter, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Doesn't make it any better Matt. I still felt sick to my stomach, wanting away from myself, never thinking you are good enough for anybody, thinking no-one will ever want you again. But unlike me it happened to James and it was about ready to happen again. And I'm sure he feels worse about himself now. And if Teddy can be there and make him feel loved then it will make this whole thing better for James." Matt nodded knowing it was the truth.

"I'll go check on James and ring ya later to let ya know how he is doing." I nodded and hugged my brother, then left him to go back into the room. I walked back to the room I share with Punk, passing Cam, both of us glaring at each other as we passed. Once I got past her I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Cassandra" She snapped. Great what did she want. I was not in the mood for anything that had to do with her.

"What Cammie?" I asked with a lot of attitude. It was the little name I called her once I found out that she hated it.


	10. Chapter 10

~Cam~

I was walking down the hall from my room when I passed Cassandra, we both glared at each other. When she passed I turned around. I was going to start

causing some major problems.

"Oh Cassandra." I said and she turned to me.

"What Cammie?" she said a little ticked off, I really do hate that name. It gives me horrible memories.

"Just so you know, everyone is talking about how Eve and Phil have been seen together. And, well, she is a lot better looking than yourself so, I'd watch out. Phil will only want some freak like you for so long." I turned and walked away before she could say anything.

When I got to the arena I went to talk to Freya but she wasn't anywhere, nobody had seen her for a while now. She doesn't want to give me a title shot, this is what she'll get. When I shut the door to my locker room I called John Laurinaitis. I always got what I wanted.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hi John." I said.

"Oh hi Cam. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well I went to talk to Freya, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. Isn't she supposed to be here all the time?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes she is, I'll be there in a few." with that he hung up. I changed and waited for John and opened the door for him when he knocked.

"Now you're sure she's not here?" he asked.

"Yea." I said and he smiled. He liked Freya about as much as I did.

"I think I'll have a word with the Board of Directors about her." he said and started texting, even I can't stand that. But at least I was getting somewhere, everyone knew that if you sided with him you got what you wanted in return.

I sat down in catering and watched as Celeste went against Barbie. Now there was someone else I didn't like. I walked down to ring side in the middle of the match. Celeste was going for the pin and I jumped up onto the apron.

"Get outta here Cam !" The ref warned me, what was he going to do?

"Did you see that?" I yelled back.

"See what?" he asked, by now Celeste saw I was out here and she got up and came towards me.

"You again?" she asked and I smirked. She went to smack me but missed when I jumped down and Barbie got the pin with a roll-up. I was laughing hysterically as I went back stage. I was going to enjoy this majorly.


	11. Chapter 11

~Riley~

Kelly Kelly Vs Kaitlyn

"So, Riley, who do you prefer Mr. John Laurinaitis or Freya McMahon?" Asked Cole, snapping me out of my match zone. "Answer the question, Riley."

"I'm focusing on the match which is what you're supposed to be doing. Personally, and don't start arguing with me, I prefer Miss McMahon, at least with her I don't feel like hitting her and I can talk to her without her getting out her phone and texting at the most random moments. Also, word's being flying round the locker room that she's refusing to give Dolph, Cam and Miz title shots due to not having proved themselves. And Kaitlyn goes for the cover and its a two count."

"But Mr. Laurinaitis showed his expertise in creating brilliant matches and he had complete control over his roster unlike Miss McMahon." This guy needs a slap. A good ol' Irish slap, I'll see if I can ask special permission from Freya. I'm sure this could work.

"Complete control, yeah, what was going on when he was Interim RAW GM was not was I call control. There were superstars flying round everywhere and Johnny Ace was more worried about screwing over CM Punk than he was about the unfair callings of some of his superstars. Personally, I think someone should've fired him a long time ago. He was all over Triple H having no control, when he himself was letting havoc run the show. Back to the match, Kaitlyn goes for the pin and hey- Cam Angel has come down, she doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Finally someone who has some sense!" Cole muttered, I sent him a death glare. "And Kaitlyn goes for the pin!"

"And Cam is getting involved, this has nothing to do with her, what's she doing here?" I knew perfectly well why she was here, she hates Celeste (well she hates everyone except herself, PJ and her twin kids.) but what goes on backstage the WWE universe don't know about. So we have to play it dumb.

"Get outta here Cam !" Not going to get her out of here so easily.

"Did you see that?" Oh my god, you conniving cow. I want to hurt her.

"See what?" Dumb ref. Stupid man. Celeste had noticed that Cam was there and she went to slap her, but Cam , the sneaky, evil conniving cow jumped down like the coward she is and beamed as Barbie went for the pin.

"Kelly Kelly goes for the roll up! 1! 2! 3!" I mentally wanted to slap Cam , well, if I had the time and the opportunity. But I was stuck arguing with Cole. Where was Jerry or Josh when you need them? I noticed Cole was annoyingly quiet which scared me. He's never quiet. Ever. He's always arguing with me. "So what did you think of the match Cole?" I sent him a look which said I was on to him.

"I just think the divas are overrated. I mean, this business is a man's world, women don't belong here." I was bout an inch away from killing this dude. I let him ramble, I mean the fans would probably hate me for it but I wanted some insanity before I started going round killing people mainly Cam and Cole and probably a good few others. Barbie and Cam scrambled off while Celeste sat in the ring looking pissed as hell. Girl, why you sitting around? Go after her and beat the holy cow out of her


	12. Chapter 12

~Serge~

My eyes scan rapidly over the papers in hand as I stroll down the arena halls. Basically a hand book about every thing expected of me for this storyline and who to call in case I needed any help. Go out, yell at Del Rio , piss him off, backstage sabotage, all the works. Seems simple enough. I turn the corner while flipping a page and pass an open door. I get a few steps past it when I stop in my tracks. I backstep my way to where I'm just at the corner of the entrance to the room and peer in. Huh, is that Laurinaitis? I wonder what he's doing here, scratch that, I wonder if Freya knows he's here...

"Now you're sure she's not here?" he asked a woman standing across from him. If I remember right, her name is Carmon Lloyd, aka Cam Angel.

"Yea." Cam said.

I think I'll have a word with the Board of Directors about her." Ace finished. He smiled and started to turn out of the room. I make a mad dash from near the doorway back around the corner where I had originally come from. Sticking my head around the bend, I saw Ace make his way down the hall, texting away on his phone. I never liked that man. And yeah, I know I said it was hard to get me not to like you, yet I'm steadily going off at the mouth about people I dislike. It's not that I'm bitter, though! He's just another one of those asses who try to take advantage of my family. I can't stand that. You have to be a real pussy to go after a man's family.

"And I think I'll have a word with Señora McMahon about him,"

I smile, watching him retreat. This guy just didn't know how to keep his big nose out of things. I step out from behind the wall, pulling out my cell and leafing through the packet, searching for Freya's number. I'm not a snitch, I promise, but hey, I feel that I should let Freya in on this, she already has a lot to deal with...And maybe soon because of me, she'll have a lot more, but hey-that's why I'm being a good boy by letting her know about this. That way, if I do add to her troubles, I will have at least helped her some too. It works out perfectly: turn in Ace, put Del Rio out of action. An eye for an eye may make the whole world blind, but a douche for a douche makes the whole world doucheless. A smirk comes over my face as I dial out the number on my phone.

I start to walk down the hall, the phone pressed to my ear. I'm not really paying attention to the people or objects around me, really just on the monotone ringing of the phone. In looking down at my feet, I nearly run into someone as they walk past. The person keeps walking on, but hooks a leg under my foot, tripping me. The phone falls from my hand as I crash to the ground. A string of curses escape my mouth as I push myself up, reaching for the phone. I grab it, and thankfully, it's still ringing, but the screen is cracked. I growl low in my throat as I turn to look at the person. Why am I not shocked?

Del Rio has stopped walking and is smirking back at me. As he sees me glaring up at him, his smirk turns into a full blown smile.

"So you're that little Chihuahua 's nephew, eh? I'm not too impressed. And by the way, chico, this-" He pulls out his phone, and "accidentally" flashes a picture of the Bella twins towards me as he dials a number, " Is how you use a phone."

My jaw locks in place as the man winks at me before turning on his heel and continuing down the hall. I slowly stand back up to my feet, straightening myself out as I bring the phone back up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hola, Señora McMahon? It's Serge, I was just had a quick question for you..." I could hear her sigh on the other end.

"I'm a bit busy right now, Serge, can it wait?"

"Um, no, not really,"

"Well go ahead, what is it, Serge?"

"Is John supposed to be here talking to Carmon Lloyd?"

"Serge, are you kidding me? I know it's not often that that may happen, but if it does, I really don't care. The guy works here so if Cam 's talking with Cena then-"

"I'm not talking about Cena," On the other end, the line got quiet, " Is John Laurinaitis, younger brother of Road Warrior Animal, known way way way back before I was even born as Johnny Ace, supposed to be in this building, talking with Carmon Lloyd about him having a word with the board of directors about you?" I ask slowly.

"No. No he is not. Thank you, Serge," Her voice is tight from the other end, " Now if you wouldn't mind, I have some things to take care of-"

"Wait!" I call. Her end of the line goes quiet as she waits for me to answer.

"Me disculpo sinceramente por lo que voy a hacer. Y después de esto, voy a ser ningún problema. Pero sólo después," I pressed end call before she has a chance to respond. I continue my way down the hall, the packet crumpled in my hand. He's just trying to make this storyline harder for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

~Freya~

"Matt get your sister outta here and get her calmed down some before she has an attack of some sort." I shot out. I needed clam from everyone not people getting worked up making James worse. I went to his suitcase and pulled some clothes out for him.

"Freya I…" I looked at him and he quietened. And I wrapped him in a hug. James was my best friend and I had always hated not speaking up about Stu the first time this happened, but James insisted I left it. Looking at him sat there so defeated hurt, but I could still see some of that fire in his sad eyes and that's when I knew he hadn't tried to kill himself.

"It's ok James I know you didn't try to kill yourself. And I promise you Stu will not get away with this he will be punished severely." My mind was working over time trying to think of the things I could do. And being the niece of the man that gave you the Elimination Chamber well it wasn't that hard. Matt walked back in as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I ask a little impatiently.

"Hola, Señora McMahon? It's Serge, I was just had a quick question for you..." I sighed why couldn't people ever figure things out for themselves?

"I'm a bit busy right now, Serge, can it wait?"

"Um, no, not really," Well I guess he best tell me.

"Well go ahead, what is it, Serge?"

"Is John supposed to be here talking to Carmon Lloyd?" Is he freaking serious?

"Serge, are you kidding me? I know it's not often that that may happen, but if it does, I really don't care. The guy works here so if Cam 's talking with Cena then-"

"I'm not talking about Cena," I went quiet that son of a bitch was at my show! "Is John Laurinaitis, younger brother of Road Warrior Animal, known way way way back before I was even born as Johnny Ace, supposed to be in this building, talking with Carmon Lloyd about him having a word with the board of directors about you?" he asked slowly and I could feel my blood boil those conniving pieces of shit! Do they not realize they are messing with a McMahon.

"No. No he is not. Thank you, Serge," I let out in a tight voice, but I looked at James, I needed to fix him before I left "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have some things to take care of-"

"Wait!" The desperation in his voice made me wait. "Me disculpo sinceramente por lo que voy a hacer. Y después de esto, voy a ser ningún problema. Pero sólo después," Then he hung up and I growled at my phone.

"What's up Freya?" Matt asked.

"Nothing just wish people would have the courtesy to speak to me in a language I speak. Matt you don't have a match are you ok to stay with James?" James' ears prick up at that.

"Freya I'm not…"

"I know you're not I already said I know you hadn't honey, but you're upset and I want someone with you." He sighed and got to change in the bathroom.

"What's really up Freya?" Matt asked as the bathroom door shut.

"Ace is running rampant at the arena thanks to Carmon, that little bitch expects a title shot and tries to screw me over."

"Wow ok just breathe. Look Freya I have everything sorted here you get back to the arena."

"No we'll all go I have a match." James said striding out of the bathroom.

"James I don't think that's a good idea."

"Freya's right James, you should take it easy."

"No I have a match against Joe and I will fight." Matt and I both knew it was useless to argue with him, but I wouldn't let him have the same match.

"Fine, but it's now a tag team. I'll sort a partner out for you and Joe. No Matt I need you for something else." I just had a nice little idea for Stu. I walked off and headed to the arena in a cab dialing Cassie's number.

"Cassie? Its Freya. Do you think Phil would be up for a handicap match against Stu? He'll be teaming with Matt." I heard an intake of breath.

"So you're plotting revenge?"

"You better damn believe it! I will not allow what he did to go unpunished!"

"Well then yes both Matt and Phil will do it. And what happens to the loser of the match?" I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Drop by wardrobe for me and see if they have any lacy underwear to fit a guy Stu's size."

"Oh you are evil McMahon."

"Hey I am after all Vinnie's niece, I do have a vindictive streak in me. I'll see you at the arena in a few." I sighed as I hung up. I really shouldn't do this, but damn it he hurt my best friend. He tried to fucking rape him and I would not let that stand! As I walked along the hall I saw Glenn Jacobs.

"Hey Glenn can I borrow you?"

"Of course Ms McMahon." He smiled walking besides me.

"Please call me Freya I need you to get rid of that piece of trash. If you would so kindly do so?" I smiled up at him as I pointed to Ace who I had just spotted in catering.

"Freya your wish is my command." He chuckled before escorting Ace from the arena. I walked down to the locker rooms just as I saw Cassie coming the other way. She pulled out a pair of lace panties and waved them around. I laughed.

"Put them away!" I giggled batting at the panties she waved in my face. I knocked on the door and the vile excuse for a human being Stu opened the door.

"Ah Freya nice to meet you." He offered me his hand. I ignored it.

"You have a match in five, against Punk and Bourne. Get ready to go out." I said and walked away.

"Oh Freya guess who likes James?" Cassie singed at me. I looked at her and then my jaw dropped.

"No way! Really? Ted!" She smiled and nodded furiously at me.

"Oh this is too good! Go tell Ted I need him for a tag match with James, would Brian (Curt Hawkins) be willing to team with Joe?"

"Of course I'll go tell him now." She smiled and jogged off to get them. Riley had canceled the interview so I didn't have to bother with her so I made my way to gorilla to wait for Stu's match which was up next. Cassie, Phil and Matt all walked out and I smiled at them this was going to be great.

"Freya what the hell are you doing?" James shouted coming over dressed in his wrestling gear.

"Currently I'm watching a match unfold why?" I asked innocently.

"Freya that isn't right."

"No James what isn't right is the fact that piece of shit is still working for this company!" I damn near screamed out.

"But Freya think about what you're doing. Fine the match let it go ahead he needs an ass kicking, but humiliating him too? Freya that's taking it too far, that's abusing your authority. That's you becoming just like the rest." And that hurt. I didn't want to be like them, like Uncle Vince, Steph and Shane. I didn't want to be a cold heartless bitch. James hugged me. "I'm sorry Freya, but I need to stop you from becoming what you hate the most."

"No you're right." I walked to a techie and told him to pass a message to Charles the referee for the match, but as I turned back to the monitor it was too late. Charles was trying to stop them, but they had already stripped Stu and were forcing on the lacy underwear.

"James…"

"No it's ok…you tried."

"Don't hate me James please You're the only friend I have here." I pleaded. He gave me a hug.

"I don't hate you, just wish you'd run things past me." I chuckled and sighed in relief. I pulled away to see Mike and he smiled at me in concern. I smiled back and waved him off trying to assure him I was ok. James saw and looked to where I was looking.

"Ha you fancy the Miz!"

"I do not!"

"Mhhm you can not lie to me, I'm your best friend and I could see you eyeballing the Miz." He laughed as I blushed.

"Hardy har har Mr., but you have yourself a tag match with the very fine Ted Dibiase." I smirked as he paled.

"I have not!"

"I think you'll find sweetie that you have. Don't worry Ted's a nice guy he likes you." I tried to not put too much emphasis on the like. James match was brilliant and he won as planned. I had one phone call from Uncle Vinnie who wasn't entirely happy with the situation I put Stu in, but sue me. I don't care. And luckily for me he had fended off any questions from the board about my absence earlier in the show. But he warned me that if it happened again I would be in serious trouble. It was like 2 am when my phone started to ring. I had been tucked up and comfortable in bed. I groaned and rolled over grabbing my phone.

"This better be a god damn emergency or I will kill you!" I hadn't even checked the caller ID.

"Freya it's me, Matt. It's James he's disappeared and he's not answering his cell." I sat up straight in bed where the fuck was James?


	14. Chapter 14

~~~James~~~

"...And I promise you Stu will not get away with this, he will be punished" I could see the gears rotating in Freya's mind and to be honest, I didn't like it at all. At least she understood that I hadn't tried to kill myself, unlike the others, speaking of which, Matt (Evan) came back in as Freya's phone rang.

"Hello?" Freya said down the phone, the impatience in her voice totally obvious, "I'm a bit busy right now Serge, can it wait?" I was intrigued so I eavesdropped, even though I couldn't hear what this Serge guy was saying, I would just try to work it out by Freya's reaction.

"Serge, are you kidding me? I know it's not often that that may happen but if it does, I don't really care. The guy works here so if Cam 's talking with Cena then-" Freya said, her impatience level had gone up and I was just worried that this job would take it's toll on her. I could tell the guy interrupted and judging by the complete silence Freya had going on, this was something bad.

"No. No he is not. Thank-you Serge" Freya let out in a tight voice, she looked over at me before continuing, "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have something to take care of". Not that I was ungrateful for the care and concern but I wasn't an animal to take care of, in fact, if Freya wasn't one of my best friends, I'd be offended.

"What's up Freya?" Matt asked, the first thing he'd sad since coming back into the room.

"Nothing, just wish people would have the courtesy to speak to me in a language I speak. Matt you don't have a match, are you ok to stay with James?" Freya asked, they must have thought I wasn't paying attention because I was too traumatized and sure, I was slightly freaking out but I was usually good at keeping things like this together. Anyway, I was listening to what they were saying and now that I'd sobered up, I wanted to do my job and face Joe tonight.

"Freya, I'm not-" I began, only for her to interrupt. If she knew I hadn't tried to off myself then why was she asking someone to baby-sit me.

"I know you're not, I already said I know you hadn't honey but you're upset and I want someone with you" I would usually agree but I didn't need to be babysitted by a guy who's face hadn't aged since he was 6, no offense to Matt, he's one cute guy but I don't need looking after. Instead of blowing up at two of my best friends, I just sighed and went to the bathroom to change. I could hear them talking as I changed but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, by the time I was changed, I emerged from the bathroom, hearing Matt say,

"...Look Freya, I've got everything sorted here, you get back to the arena". Well, I wasn't having this, I was ready, so I emerged from the bathroom.

"No, we'll all go, I've got a match."

"James, I don't think that's a good idea" Freya said.

"Freya's right James, you should take it easy" Matt backed her up, and here I was thinking they both knew me better than this, surely they knew that if I worked it would keep my mind off of the...the incident.

"No, I have a match against Joe and I will fight" Now, as good friends of mine, they knew not to argue, as I was very good at arguing but I could tell they didn't think I had my head right for a singles match.

"Fine, but now it's a tag team. I'll sort out a tag-team partner for you and Joe. Now Matt, I need you for something else" Freya explained, I knew it had something to do with Stu but to be honest, he deserved a beating. I just hoped Freya didn't abuse her power for me. Freya then walked off, I could see the gears of her mind working again and I sighed, looking over at Matt. He looked at me with pity and concern and I had to explain myself.

"Matt, I didn't-" I began, only for him to interrupt, eurghh.

"I know what I saw and I saw my best friend try to drown himself, what the fuck were you actually thinking?" He shouted at me, I suddenly felt angry so I just glared at him.

"Think whatever you want to then, just remember that ignorance is bliss until you realize that you're wrong" I wouldn't say I was a genius but that shut up Matt long enough for me to grab my things, especially my I-pod with headphones at the ready and storm out. I looked around and put on my best cute face to get a cab, who cares if the cabbie was gay, I wasn't going to shag him anytime soon, I had my eyes on one man. With a sigh, I fell into the backseat of the cab. Looking at my I-pod I flicked to my play lists and found my favourite one, 'Future hits', it wasn't really true as the world didn't pay attention to the amazing sound of the music I listened to but still, it was amazing to me. I clicked shuffle and was met with the familiar soft beat to Kendrick Lamar's 'Opposites Attract (Tomorrow W/O her), I let it play and looked out the window, getting carried away in the music. After a few songs and most likely twenty minutes later, the cabbie pulled up at the arena, I threw a few bills at him, not caring in the slightest if I needed any change and made my way into the arena.

I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings as I made my way to the locker room, luckily nobody else was in there but I wouldn't have known if they were, I was listening to my music very loudly. My I-pod seemed to be taking a liking to Kendrick Lamar as it was blaring his song 'Barbed Wire' as I changed into my ring gear. As I emerged from my locker room, I saw Ted in his ring gear walking the other way to where I was going, I sighed as I watched him walk off, before making my way to Freya's office. I wanted to talk to her before I went on, to make sure things were cool. She wasn't there so I pointlessly wondered around for a bit, ending up seeing Freya at the gorilla. She had an evil grin on her face and I was worried my fears from earlier had come to fruition.

"Freya, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted at her, she couldn't already be abusing her power, it would only end badly.

"Currently, I'm watching a match unfold, why?" She said, trying to play innocent but I saw through it, she'd done something. I looked at the screen to see Stu in the ring with Matt and Phil, sure I was kind of happy that he was getting a well-deserved beating but that didn't make it right.

"Freya, that isn't right".

"No James, what isn't right is the fact that piece of shit is still working for this company!" She screamed at me, I knew she cared and of course she didn't like the fact that the scumbag had tried to rape me but it wasn't about that, she was abusing her power already and she hadn't been in the job a week.

"But Freya, think about what you're doing. Fine, the match, let it go ahead, he needs an ass-kicking but humiliating him too? Freya that's taking it too far, that's abusing your authority, that's you becoming just like the rest" I said, sure it probably stung but I was usually quite honest with my words, she knew this but I could see it had hit home, so I hugged her, "I'm sorry Freya, but I need to stop you from becoming what you hate the most".

"No, you're right" Freya said, I could see she understood now and she went to a techie and spoke to him, telling him to stop the embarrassing scene that was already happening. I watched on in shock, honestly, any other day I'd probably laugh but this had been a crap day and I wasn't in the mood. Freya turned back to me, I could see the guilt in her face.

"James..." She tried to say but obviously she couldn't explain herself. I was slightly angry about it.

"No, it's okay...you tried" I said, I could feel the anger build up at her, I know power corrupted and the like but she'd abused her authority already, I was more disappointed if anything.

"Don't hate me James, please! You're the only friend I have here!" She begged, I wasn't on the verge of ending our friendship at all so I assured her that this was far from what I was thinking with a hug.

"I don't hate you, just wished you'd run things past me" She chuckled and sighed in relief, sometimes she got too worked up but she'd still let her personal work over her job, that could cost her a lot. When we pulled away I saw Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin walk past and smile at her, Freya smiled back and waved him off, telling him she was okay, I caught on and smirked.

"Ha! You fancy The Miz!"

"I do not!" Freya said in protest, I didn't blame her, he was pretty fit and if he swung my way, let's just say, I'd do things...but Freya liked him, so I should probably not think that way about him.

"Mmm-hmm? You cannot lie to me, I'm your best friend and I saw you eyeballing The Miz" I laughed, was it evil that I liked to have things to hold over my best friends? Probably but that was me.

"Hardy har har Mr., but you have yourself a tag-match with the very fine Ted Dibiase" She shot back, I swear, I went as white as Stephen (Sheamus) at that remark, I looked at her with a look that asked her if she was being serious.

"I have not!"

"I think you'll find sweetie that you have. Don't worry Ted's a nice guy, he likes you" I didn't know what she meant by that, I knew Ted was a cool guy and we did speak when I could actually say words in his presence, anyway, I waved goodbye at Freya as I spotted the time and ran to the gorilla. I smiled at Ted as he walked out and I soon followed. I can't remember much about that match as I wasn't feeling amazing, I'm pretty sure I botched a few moves but in the end, Ted hit Dreamstreet and we won. After that I took an extremely quick shower in the locker room and met Matt, we made our way to our hotel room, I wasn't feeling 100% and I knew that after everything went away and I was on my own in bed, I'd probably have a nightmare about Wade. I knew this would happen after I finished for the night but it was better now because I had more chance of falling asleep, as I was still exhausted.

"James, I'm going to bed, you okay in there?" Matt asked through the bathroom door. I knew he'd be worried about me if I said anything slightly negative and I wasn't one who liked to cause a fuss about myself, so I didn't tell Matt about the disturbing thoughts that were torturing my mind.

"I'm fine, go to bed, I'll be out there in a few" I replied, this was true; I did plan on trying to sleep.

"Okay man, just...don't keep it bottled up, I don't want you having a breakdown, none of us do, I know you want to avoid it but soon we'll have to talk about this, goodnight James" Matt said, I felt guilty that I wasn't telling him how I felt, especially because he'd just told me to open up but I really didn't want to talk about it now, so I left it.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, pretty sure he hadn't heard that, then louder, "goodnight Matt". I rested my head on the bathroom door, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself, trying to postpone the breakdown stage but as soon as I opened my eyes I realized this would never happen, I was too stressed to sleep. I went over to my bed as I exited the bathroom part of the hotel room, hearing Matt's snores. I fell back on the pillows, clutching my I pod, plugging in my headphones and clicking shuffle and, as per usual, my pod was bumming Kendrick Lamar. The song it chose was kind of sad, it featured a girl called Jhene Aiko, entitled 'Growing Apart (To grow closer)'. I listened to the first verse play and couldn't help but feel sad.

That's what she said to me, that place I used to call home is just a bed to me,  
We don't even sleep, neighbours can hear her weep,  
Meanwhile I'm in these streets with everybody, I'm trying to get it  
And she know they got me, I watch her feelings watch me  
As they stare me with the saddest eyes of loneliness  
Look each other in the face and barely blink  
Tried to make it right but the pen ran out of ink,  
So if my letters don't reach you, hope these lyrics in sync.

After many songs and many images of Wade, above me, in my below, in my mouth, the images torturing my brain to the point that I couldn't close my eyes without seeing him. I felt guilty but I knew only a midnight run would shake off the stress I was feeling. I slipped on a vest, some track pants, a hoodie, slipped my I pod into my hoodie's inside pocket, headphones still plugged in and, with one last look over at Matt, who was now in a deep sleep, I slipped out of our hotel room. This may seem weird to most but it was my usual way of dealing with stress and every time my insomnia acted up, I would usually end up running around the hotel at midnight . I fished my I pod out of my pocket, checking the time, 1:30, hopefully I could get back without anyone realizing I was gone.

...

Around an hour later I was outside the front of the hotel, not sweating as I barely had the energy or will-power to do a full run, so I ended up jogging for about twenty minutes, then wandering around a nearby park, probably looking like a freak as it was like three am. Anyway, I entered the hotel and slumped onto a seat in the lobby, there was nobody around, not even a night watchman, which I guess made sense because it would be extremely weird for somebody to turn up at three am. I hugged my knees to my chest as I began the process of crying my eyes out. I don't know how many times The Weeknd, Drake, Frank Ocean and Kendrick Lamar had played in the last hour but I could tell you that it had been a lot. Anyways following the theme of today, Kendrick Lamar's 'Opposites Attract (Tomorrow W/O Her)' was blaring from my headphones, seemingly blocking out any sound as I sobbed into my forearms. Each sob shook me physically, I was exhausted, both physically and mentally but I was also beyond depressed about what had happened with Wade, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face, without being forced to bend over by him, forced to suck him off, like a slut. He made me feel like a no-good whore and it was stuck in my mind. I was crying so hard at this point that I couldn't hear anything else, the music made me deaf to the outside world and when I felt a hand touch my arm softly, I almost screamed out in terror. After almost jumping out of my chair, I looked up to see Ted. Could this day get any worse? I was literally having a breakdown and Ted probably thought I was crazy because it was like 3 AM and I was in the lobby on my own, crying like there was no tomorrow. My earphones fell out of my ears and I heard Ted's voice, usually so strong and deep, now gentle and concerned, it was weird that he was up but I was even more down now that he had seen me like this.

"James" He said, I went to say something but was so overwhelmed by my sobs that I could only sob once more. "James, its okay, come here." Ted hugged me to him, like I'd imagined for a while now but always thought of as nothing more than a dream. "I'm so relieved that I found you everyone's worried, Cassie called me to ask if I could help find you, she said Matt called her and then Freya, saying you'd disappeared, I was so worried but now...now you're here. Did something happen?" Ted explained, I wasn't expecting anyone to wake up and find that I was gone, just to add to my list of failures. I wiped my face, (mostly my eyes and nose) with my hoodie's sleeve before attempting an answer.

"I-It was Wade h-he tried to...he forced himself on me" I shook again as I said it, Ted just held me tighter, stroking my hair to comfort me.

"He...do Freya, Matt and Cassie know?" Ted asked, I nodded and he continued, "wow. What's being done about it?"

"Vince said that h-he couldn't be fired because he's the future..." I trailed off, still shaking with sobs. Ted seemed to understand and kissed the top of my head, trying to calm me down more.

"You know they love you, right? Freya, Matt and Cassie, they really love you, they're so worried because you're like a brother to them...but when it comes to me, I was worried because...well, because...I like you a lot, like like you" Ted looked at me, trying to see if I'd understood what he had said.

"Really?" I choked out, my voice small and broken. Ted looked at me for a few seconds, before placing his lips on mine, in a short but touching kiss. It was all I needed to know. I kissed back, showing Ted that the feelings were mutual. No tongues were involved as it wasn't really appropriate for the situation but our lips were merged together for what seemed like ever, there was definitely a spark between me and Ted.

"James? Oh thank God!" I heard Cassie call from behind us, I turned to the direction of her voice and saw her running at us. When she got close enough to us she jumped at me and hugged me tightly, very tightly. "Thank-you Ted, thank-you so much" Cassie said, I was still on Ted's lap and, just to make it clear to Cassie, I kissed Ted in front of her. "Enough of that, I saw the first time. You need to talk to someone mister, preferably me, Matt, Freya and Ted."

"I'm so sorry Cassie, I just needed to relieve some stress, I wasn't doing anything reckless, I was only on a midnight run" I explained, trying to apologize as I felt quite guilty that all four of them had been up for the last hour or so looking for me.

"Babe, it's okay, just please, talk to one of us when you feel down and you, why didn't you call me Deebo?" Cassie questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Ted.

"I was making sure he was okay, he was in a bad state but I'll explain that later. James, talk with us tomorrow?" Ted answered, turning to me and staring at me. I don't know what it was but Ted had some sort of effect on me and I nodded, pecking him on the lips again with a genuine smile on my face for the first time in what felt like an age. With my knight in shining armor, maybe I would be alright. And, with that thought, I fell asleep, on Ted's lap, in the hotel lobby, at almost four in the morning, with one of my best friends standing next to me.


	15. Chapter 15

~Cassie~

"Just so you know, everyone is talking about how Eve and Phil have been seen together. And, well, she is a lot better looking than yourself so, I'd watch out. Phil will only want some freak like you for so long." She turned and walked away before I could say anything to her. I was pissed and stormed into the hotel room. But of course Phil wasn't here, he was still at the arena. I tried to calm down but I couldn't do it. I got a cab back to the arena and found Phil luckily before I found anyone else. I shot Phil a look and walked to his locker room, him close behind me. He shut the door, I turned to look at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Babe what's going on?" He asked moving closer to me, I moved out of his reach. "You're starting to worry me Cassie."

"Is it true? Have you been spending time with Eve? Would you rather have someone like her instead of the freak you're with?" I bit out at him. I didn't wanna be pissed at him over nothing, but I couldn't help it.

"I don't know where you heard that from" He said pulling me into him. "But it's not true. I'm with you Cassie. You're not a freak and so be it if you are then I'm a freak too. I have way more tattoos then you so we can be freaks together. I don't want anyone but you." I looked up at him and he placed his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss. But that soon faded when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked not looking at the caller id to see who was calling.

"Cassie? Its Freya. Do you think Phil would be up for a handicap match against Stu? He'll be teaming with Matt." This was going to be good. I took a deep breath.

"So you're plotting revenge?"

"You better damn believe it! I will not allow what he did to go unpunished!"

"Well then yes both Matt and Phil will do it. And what happens to the loser of the match?"

"Drop by wardrobe for me and see if they have any lacy underwear to fit a guy Stu's size." I smirked I liked the way she was thinking. Phil looked at me trying to figure out what I just got him and Matt into.

"Oh you are evil McMahon."

"Hey I am after all Vinnie's niece, I do have a vindictive streak in me. I'll see you at the arena in a few." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Phil asked pulling my back into his embrace, kissing the top of my head.

"You and Matt have a match against Stu. And I have to head to wardrobe. Get Matt and meet me at the gorilla. He kissed me and we went our separate ways. I got the lacy underwear that Freya wanted and they just so happened to be a nice pink color they would suit him just wonderfully. I was walking down the halls and saw Freya in front of me walking my way. I pulled out the pair of lace panties and waved them around. Freya laughed.

"Put them away!" She giggled batting at the panties I waved in her face. Freya knocked on the door to which the sicko himself named Stu opened the door.

"Ah Freya nice to meet you." He offered her his hand. But she just ignored it. Serves him right after the stunt he tried to pull.

"You have a match in five, against Punk and Bourne. Get ready to go out." Freya said and walked away, I followed behind her. Now maybe I was going behind Teddy's back here but Freya was close to James so if she knew then the faster James would be happy and be able to move on from this whole thing with Stu.

"Oh Freya guess who likes James?" I singed at her. She looked at me and then her jaw dropped. I guess it didn't take her long to figure that one out.

"No way! Really? Ted!" I smiled and nodded furiously at her. "Oh this is too good! Go tell Ted I need him for a tag match with James, would Brian (Curt Hawkins) be willing to team with Joe?"

"Of course I'll go tell him now." I nodded and head off. Brian would be happy to hear that he would be in a tag match on Raw, so there was no way I would pass this up for him. "Ah Brian just the guy I was looking for." I told him slipping my arm through his, linking us together.

"Um why what's up Cassie? Phil not man enough for you, you had to come look for someone better?" I rolled my eyes at him and playfully smacked him in the arm.

"No Phil is man enough for me unlike you, you're just a little boy, but you have a match teaming with Joe going against James and Ted. So go get ready" I told him, he just smiled and headed off to his locker room. I walked to Ted's locker room and knocked on the door. Cody had pulled it open. "Hey Cody" I told him hugging him then walking into the ring.

"What brings you by?" Ted asked walking out of the bathroom.

"What can't I come see my friend?" I asked playing hurt going over to Cody and pretending to cry into his chest.

"Haha funny Cassie, now what really brings you by?" I smiled pulling away from Cody who just rolled his eyes and headed out of the locker room.

"You are teaming with James tonight taking on the team of Joe and Brian so get ready." I told him but he didn't look so happy about that.

"Who did you tell?"

"Um Matt and Freya kinda figured it out on her own. Ted don't be ashamed of it and just talk to him and tell him how you feel. Now I gotta get to gorilla and meet Phil and Matt for their match." I told him walking out. I walked up to Matt and hugged him then slipped my arms around Phil's waist. Phil's music hit and we walked out to the screaming crowd cheering Matt and Phil on. Stu made his way out and the match was under way. Every little time I was given the chance I would help the guys out and do enough to distract Stu and catch him off guard. Matt hit AirBourne then made a tag to Phil who quickly got Stu into the Anaconda Vice, making Stu tap. I quickly got into the ring as Matt and Phil held Stu. I smirked and pulled the pair of lacy panties out of my pocket and whirled them above my head. The crowd cheering. Charles came over trying to get me to stop this madness as Freya didn't want to go through with it, but I wasn't having none of that. This was just one way in getting Stu back for all the things he did to James. I ignored Charles and got the panties on Stu. I was sure at some point I would have to listen to Freya about me not listening to what the ref was saying and when the time came I would tell her sorry. I went back to Phil's locker room joining him in the shower and he was able to show me just how much he really did love me.

We were laying on the bed after another round of love making. That was what we were doing, making love. It was nothing else but that. I was curled up to his side tracing his chest piece. He was gently massaging my back. I was much like Phil most days. I found it hard to sleep and once I was dead I would get enough sleep to last me forever, Phil had drilled that into my head when he wanted me to stay up with him and I couldn't ever turn him down. I groaned when my phone went off. The only one to call me this late would be Matt.

"What can I do for you Matthew?" I asked annoyed.

"James is missing?" He said breathlessly. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed in sweats and Phil's tee.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find him." I quickly hang up and explained things to Phil before making a mad dash to the door. I called Ted as I walked out filling him in on things. I took the stairs just making sure. I got to the lobby and saw James sitting on Ted's lap sharing a kiss. I smiled happy to know that Ted took my advice and told James how he felt. They pulled apart looking like two high schoolers being all smug about the kiss.

"James? Oh thank God!" I called from behind them, James turned to the direction of my voice. I couldn't help but run at them. When I got close enough to them I jumped at James and hugged him tightly, very tightly.

"Thank-you Ted, thank-you so much" I said, James was still on Ted's lap and, they really didn't have to kiss in front of me I got it I did, but I really didn't need to see two of my friends making out.

"Enough of that, I saw the first time. You need to talk to someone mister, preferably me, Matt, Freya and Ted" I told him being serious about this whole thing. He needed to tell us so he could get it off his chest and out of his mind.

"I'm so sorry Cassie, I just needed to relieve some stress, I wasn't doing anything reckless, I was only on a midnight run" He explained, trying to apologize. I could see that he was feeling guilty that all four of us had been up looking for him.

"Babe, it's okay, just please, talk to one of us when you feel down and you, why didn't you call me Deebo?" I questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Ted. Don't ask where the name Deebo comes from, just a little nickname that goes back a few years or so.

"I was making sure he was okay, he was in a bad state but I'll explain that later. James, talk with us tomorrow?" Ted answered, turning to James. It wasn't long and James was out like a light.

"Take him back to your room Ted, I'll call Matt and tell him that James is safe with you." Ted nodded and carried James to the elevator heading back to his room. I pulled my phone out and called Matt I quickly explained everything to him and he told me that he would call Freya and let her know that James was safe and sound. I made my way back to my room and laid down by Phil and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was up early and Phil had already packed our stuff. We weren't needed again until the weekends house shows and we were headed home. It was going to feel nice being back at home in Chicago away from everyone. Especially Cam. I rolled my eyes when I saw her walk up to me.

"What do you want now Cammie? I'm tired of you trying to break me and Phil up. But maybe it's you and Paul that are on the outs right now and you're just trying to make yourself happy by breaking up Phil and myself but it wont work sweetie."

"My marriage to Paul is just fine, I thought you would want to know what your boy was doing behind your back."

"My relationship with Phil is better then ever, and I trust him. Now what the hell do you want?" She was really starting to piss me off. I couldn't stand her.

"I came to tell you that you should watch your back." Yea nice try, watch my back from who? She shoved past me. It may have been the lack of sleep but I whipped her around and got right in her face.

"First off Cammie you don't scare me, so you can knock your crap off. And second I'm not scared of you or anyone else you have to come after me." I growled at her.

"Enough you two, if you two want to fight then you can do it in the ring next Monday on Raw." Freya butted in.

"But I'm not a wrestler, I'm just a manager." I exclaimed.

"I don't care Cassie, you best train on your days off, I'm not going to put up with my roster fighting in the hotel lobbies. You wanna show me that your guys have it then you can step into the ring and show me what they can teach you." Just when I thought I was getting on Freya's good side she goes and does this to me. I glared at them and walked out Phil following behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

~Cam~

I was in the hotel lobby waiting for Paul to hurry up so we could leave this place when I saw Cassie and walked up to her.

"What do you want now Cammie? I'm tired of you trying to break me and Phil up. But maybe it's you and Paul that are on the outs right now and you're just trying to make yourself happy by breaking up Phil and myself but it won't work sweetie." I never intended on breaking them up, just messing with her.

"My marriage to Paul is fine, I thought you would like to know what your boy is doing behind your back."

"My relationship with Phil is better than ever, and I trust him. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I came to tell you that you should watch your back." I pushed past her but she spun me around getting in my face.

"First off Cammie you don't scare me, so you can knock your crap off. I'm not scared of you or anyone you send after me."

"Enough you two, if you want to fight then you can fight in the ring next Monday on Raw." Freya came over yelling at us for our actions, but really a match isn't going to settle anything.

"But I'm not a wrestler, I'm just a manager." she basically yelled at Freya.

"I don't care Cassie, you best train on your days off, I'm not going to put up with my roster fighting in hotel lobbies. You wanna show me that your guys have it then you can step in the ring and show me what they can teach you." Cassie glared at us and left. I turned to Freya but she shook her head and left. When I turned around Paul was there giving me a 'are you serious?' look.

"Alright, alright I won't do it again." he just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get going'" he said and we left. Two hours later we were in the living room playing a video game. Erin got up to get a bag of chips and came back to get me because she couldn't reach them.

"Here ya go." I smiled as I watched her run back into the living room.

xXxXx

The next morning I woke up really early and quietly made my way down stairs. A few minutes later Paul came down.

"You're up early." he smiled going to the fridge.

"Ya well I kinda got a bad feeling about Raw." Whenever I had these bad feelings, which I usually don't get these feelings, it always ends up bad.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Paul said while smiling reassuringly, even though it didn't help me feel any better. The days leading up to Monday were horrible, the feeling I had only got worse and I was worrying about all the possibilities of what could happen. When Raw come around I was sick to my stomach as that feeling hasn't gone away. Paul kept trying to calm me down, but I just couldn't shake it. It was finally time for the match and I went to the gorilla station and saw Cassie pissed and nervous.

xX Sing For The Moment By Eminem Xx

I sighed, walking out to my new music and boos of the people in attendance. Once in the ring I lent back against the ropes hanging my head back listening to Rilanna dis me as always and Cassie being announced. When Cassie got in the ring I stood up straight and got ready for the match as the ref told us the rules.


	17. Chapter 17

Rilez

I swear as per usual Cole was pissing me off again. Once I heard Cam 's music, I remembered who her opponent was. "So, first in the ring we have Cam Angel who seems to think that it's okay to mess around with people's relationships. And tonight she's up against Evan Bourne's sister, Cassie, who, to get her finely sharpened claws onto Cam has had to become a diva within a matter of days." I wanted Cassie to win, not only cuz I'm her friend but mostly because I just really hate Cam, mostly just cuz she's a bitch. And you can take that straight to the bank.

"Personally, I don't think Cassie will make it through the match. Cam 's got all the advantages, I mean, she's got the speed strength and agility and you said it yourself Riley, she's only had a few days to train." I hate this man with a burning passion. I don't care whether I'm officially not a diva. I will get involved in this match. I do have an announcement to make though. How I break it depends but everyone will know it by the end of the night. The bell went and the girls circled each other.

"I never asked for your opinion Cole. Welcome back and if you've just joined us, on Monday Night RAW where we are just getting into a divas match between Cam Angel and our newest diva, Cassie Bourne, and they go into a lock up with Cassie getting the upperhand. I think that just shows how much strength Cassie has. Maybe she has the strength advantage."

"Or, maybe, Cam wasn't showing her true strength and let Cassie get the upper hand so later she can dominate. And Cassie goes for the running bulldog." He's so damn set on this, I was half sure he's fixed the match but then remembered this was a free-for-all. No rigs, no storylines, just good old beating the crap out of each other. Like in the old days.

"I highly doubt that Cole. I think Cassie is dominating her because although she has less experience, she's got all the cards in her hand. And Cam goes for the pin and it's a 2 count. What an energetic match, eh Cole?"

"I agree. For once. It seems that once again Cam is dominating her opponent." I rolled my eyes, why don't you just marry the girl Cole?

"If you call dominating getting hit with a hurricanrana then be my guest but last time I checked that wasn't it. And Cam goes for the eyes. Now that's a sneaky move. She goes for the cover. 1. 2. 3." Blast. I cursed my luck as Cole looked at me with smug look on his face. I was about half an inch away from smacking that grin off his face. I looked on worried, as Cam placed a chair on Cassie's stomach. I took off my headset and ran into the ring and grabbed Cassie just after Cam jumped from the turnbuckle. I pulled her out of the ring and helped her up the ramp and backstage. I'm so gonna get my head chewed off for this.


	18. Chapter 18

Serge

Why is it so hard to manoeuvre this arena? I've been trying since I got here today to find the locker rooms and I still have yet to find neither hide nor hair of them. As I make what feels like the billionth turn, I groan, finding myself in catering. Well, I'm not scheduled to do anything for a while so I may as well pop a squat and chill for a bit. Passing the table, I grab a bottle of grape juice out of a bowl of ice. Turning around, I spot an empty table near the back of the hall and instantly move to it. Sitting down, I let my backpack drop from my shoulder onto the floor beside me. After unscrewing the bottle of juice, I take a small sip and sigh. I can feel my mind trying to work at me, trying to get me to think about all the possible outcomes and consequences of this storyline. What if I get hurt too and I disappoint Rey? What if I don't get hurt, get through this storyline, but make it seem like I think I'm better than Rey? What if I hurt Del Rio and he has me fired? All these damn 'what if's' keep filling my brain, and it's driving me fricken insane! If Rey were here, he'd yell at me for worrying so much. Especially since it's him I'm worrying about. But Rey isn't here, so I can continue my freak out for once. Just as more thoughts start to enter my already clouded head, my phone rings, "Crossing Borders" playing softly from it.

"Well speak of the devil," I mumble as I grab it out of the side pocket of my bag, a small smile on my face.

"Hey, boy, how you doing? You at the arena yet?" Rey's voice calls excitedly through the phone. The smile on my face grows larger.

"Hey Rey. I'm doing great and yeah, I'm there, why?"

"Are you alone?" He asks. Now I love Rey, but when he asks me questions like this, which is quite often, I can't help but worry and be suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Rey sighs on the other end.

"Are you, Serge Gutiérrez, being your usual solitary, worrywart self and thinking yourself into a damn tizzy over all that could go wrong tonight in somebody's secluded empty corner all alone?" He yelled. I grimaced as I pulled the phone away from my ear, my head throbbing. I glare at the phone, momentarily forgetting that he can't see me.

"No, Rey, I'm not. In fact I'm surrounded by dozens of chatty people who are keeping my mind off the negative," I growl, half sarcastically as I glance around the room at the other people in catering.

"I swear, Serge that if you're squatting in the back of some full locker room avoiding getting noticed as you think yourself to death then I'll-"

"Oh trust me, I'm not! Hell, I can't even find the locker rooms!" I snide into the phone. Rey bellows out a laugh and I roll my eyes, a pout coming over my face.

"Come on, man. Just because I'm not there tonight doesn't mean you have permission to freak out and pout!" I guess that was his way of calming me down or something. If it was, it didn't work.

"I do not freak out! And I don't pout either!"

"Serge, bro, I can tell from the tone in your voice that you've got on that trademark kicked puppy look right now!" Damn that man...

"Look, Rey I'm fine. I'm not 'freaking out' or whatever you mean by that, and I'm not over thinking anything. And by the way, shouldn't you be resting?" I ask him, the words from his doctor not lost on my mind. I hear him grumbling about me acting like I'm the older of the two or something and he sounds like a po'd eight year old. As I let out a laugh, he growls.

"Whatever, I'm going! But Serge, stay out of trouble," He says jokingly.

"Yeah, bye Rey-"

"Serge," He starts again, this time his voice is a lot more serious, "Stay away from Del Rio ." I subconsciously bite down on my lip. I know he's worried about me getting in trouble or getting hurt, but I'm grown, I can take care of myself.

"Rey, I know how to handle myself, I-"

"Serge." I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face,

"Sí. I'll stay away from him unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Good boy. And Serge?"

"Hm?"

"Your absolutely necessary best be the same as mine," He growled out. I winced at his tone. So should I tell him about this storyline before or after he decides to rip my head off?

"Sí. Entiendo," Right about now could be my last good chance to tell him...

"All right. I'll call you later, bye Serge-"

"One last thing! Would this be a bad time to tell you that I've been put in a storyline with Del Rio that'll play out as me getting revenge on him for putting you out on injury?" I ask quickly. I immediately regret saying it and my mind races as to how he'll react.

"Serge!" He shouts," I don't want you in this storyli-"

"Nope, didn't think so! Thanks Rey, love you, bye!" I quickly press end call, my heart racing. "I am going to be in so much trouble..." I mumble under my breath as I pick up the bottle, taking a sip of the juice.

"You don't find that you are already, chico?" A voice sounds from behind me. I roll my eyes.

"No. You wanna tell me why I should?" I ask sarcastically, my eyes flashing down to my phone, the screen still cracked.

"Well, let's see...One, you chico, are all alone now. Your puny little uncle isn't here to protect you anymore. You know why? Because I took him out, and I replaced him" Del Rio laughed. I ground my teeth together.

"I don't need protection, Del the only thing you ever took out was the 'excellence' out of the 'essence of excellence' and replaced it with ass juice," I growl. Del Rio rolled his eyes at me disgusted.

"What's wrong with you children today? Always interrupting your superiors. May I continue, chico?" He asked me, a bitter tone in his voice.

"Go ahead, no one is stopping you!" I growled out, waving him off. He smirked and continued.

"Reason number two, is that you, some underage, less than mediocre performer, have been put in a feud with me, a man at the top of the card. And don't think that just because you're the new kid doesn't mean I'll let up on you. I'll embarrass you and break you down, over and over again, just like I did your uncle," He growled smugly into my ear. I scooted my chair back a few inches, so instead of having his lying mouth in my ear, I can look him in the eye when I tell him what he needs to heard.

"You've never seen me fight so don't underestimate me. It's quite possible that could lead to your downfall, you smug bastard. And for the record, the term 'new kid', applies more to you than it does to me. I've been coming on tour with my uncle since I was really young, been training with him and the guys since I was twelve. You, you're just now starting to work on your what? Third year here?" I ask, looking up at him, a spiteful smile on my face.

"Ah, finally, you say something sensible. Yes, it is merely my third year here, but if you remember, my debut match was against your uncle. Do you remember who won that night?" He asked smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away, drinking once more from the bottle before setting it down quite loudly on the table. "Don't be too upset Chico. You still have yet to hear everything. I'm only trying to help you make the right decision, and that's staying out of my way. Let me tell you the last reason and I'm done, okay? Entiendes?" He asked, a laugh ghosting his voice. I turned my head away not wanting to look at him. He continued anyway. "You see, you Chico, are simply embarrassing yourself in this storyline. You don't fight like me. You can't entertain like me. You aren't as cool or as attractive as me. And sadly, nor do you know how to present yourself the way I do. Just look at what you're wearing and look at me," He shouted motioning to my jeans and plain white shirt, "If I were you, I'd be embarrassed to stand next to someone like me in that filthy shirt!" I rolled my eyes. He's apparently run out of material and decided that the next best thing to make fun of was the way I dress, which I see no problem with at all.

"There's nothing wrong with my shirt. I seriously think you're just bored with yourself," I say, glaring up at him.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing," I see his hand that was placed on the edge of the table shoot out and grab the bottle of juice from in front of me. I have no time to react as the cold, dark coloured liquid poured down over my head and onto the rest of me, "I see a huge stain." Scowling, I push away from the table and stand up, nearly knocking over my chair.

"Seriously, bro?" I shout, shoving back hard on him. He stumbles back a little bit and my anger rises as he chuckles smugly.

"Calm down, niño! I'm just having a little fun with you is all! See?" He laughed, shoving back on me.

"Listen you dirty piece of crap, you and I both know that this isn't just a storyline. This thing between me and you is real, and I'd advise you not to make it worse for yourself. You might just end up M.I.A," I growled low in his face. His smirk slowly died and he glared at me.

"What's that supposed to be? A threat?"

"It's a promise."

"So what are you going to do to me? Are you going to tell me off? Are you going to embarrass me? Tell me, Chico, what could you possibly do that would harm me?"

"You don't know? Your thousands of dollars didn't tell you all I'm capable of?" I ask smirking. He rolled his eyes at me and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "No, they didn't. They can't. And you, you can't even begin to think of all I have planned for you," I snide, shaking my head. Alberto glares at me.

"Can't I? In case you've forgotten, everything that you're doing is written down in black and white. I have a copy and you have a copy of the scripts. I've known for weeks every move you'll be making," He said, starting to smirk at me. I nodded slowly, my hand going down into my pocket before pulling out my ever-present packet that Freya gave me. I could feel Del Rio 's eyes on me as I unfolded it. Looking down at it, I smiled.

"I don't think I know what you mean, Alberto. This, this doesn't look like a script to me," I say, showing him the packet. It was soaked in grape juice, the ink running messy down the paper," This right here looks like trash." I ball the paper up, chucking it into the trash bin near my table. Del Rio eyed me disbelievingly.

"You wouldn't break script. You're too baby faced, it isn't in you to disobey," He said, shaking his head. I smile,

"Are you sure? Or has this soldier gone AWOL?" Not waiting for him to respond, I grab my bag and send him one last smirk before turning on my heel and walking off. Finally, I've finally found the locker rooms. After changing into my ring gear which is basically just a pair of camo cargos and an army green shirt, a toy soldier on the front side and on the back side the words "From Cadet to Major Pain in .619 seconds." Behind me, other superstars are still getting ready, talking, basically minding their own business and I'm glad. That gives me the chance to think things over. I am about to break script, and on my first day, no less. I told Freya that I wasn't going to be a problem for her and that I had every intention of following her rules, but it seems that as of now, everything I've said has flown out the door...Well not everything. I thought back to the last thing I told her: Me disculpo sinceramente por lo que voy a hacer. Y después de esto, voy a ser ningún problema. Pero sólo después. That promise still remains, and if I have a say in it, it will continue to remain until this storyline ends. I stare into the mirror in front of me without blinking, trying to ready myself for what's soon to come.

"Serge Gutiérrez, needed in gorilla in five," A stage hand calls into the room before disappearing once again. Nodding, I stand up, heading to the door. Passing a mirror, I check myself one more time and I stop, staring at my reflection. I'm about to go out onstage, cut a promo, and go into my match with Alberto Del Rio, practically the whole world as an audience. Someone, please explain to me what in the hell has gotten into me and what makes me think that I can do this? I groan lowly and my shoulders slump as I lean against the mirror. If Rey were here, he'd never let me worry myself like this, hell he'd never give me the chance. Pushing away the thought, I leave the safety of the room and head down the hall toward gorilla, the only place I'll probably ever really memorize the location of as soon as I step foot in an arena. Once there, I can almost feel the radiation of heat and energy coming from the huge crowd that's sure to be on the other side of that curtain. A small smile comes over my face, but then I look up at the monitor back here and frown. Alberto's going off at the mouth about how he's championship material and how Freya should give him a title shot since he earned it. Earned it my camo clad ass. Immediately, Freya's face pops up on the titantron and Alberto's smirk widens.

"Don't worry, Chica, we already know what you're going to say," Alberto started, smugly, "Go ahead, hit that sorry excuse for music and send that tattooed peasant out here to face me-"

"No. Alberto, I would appreciate it if you would let me speak. Now you will have a match, right now in fact, but it won't be against Punk." Freya explained and the smug look fell of his face.

"Are you kidding me? After all I've done here, you refuse to give me the title shot I so rightfully deserve? I've taken out Matt Hardy, I've made Edge tap out several times, and I put that little Chihuahua, Rey Mysterio out on-"

"Injury? Is that what you were going to say? I don't think the WWE universe appreciates that too much," Freya said, and boo's rose out loudly from the crowd. The smile returned to my face and I could feel butterflies rising in my gut, "And I don't think your opponent for tonight does either,"

"You think I give a damn about what my opponent appreciates? The only thing he should care about is the amount of money he won't have to pay his hospital bill after I'm through with him and he ends up just like Mysterio," Del Rio snided.

"It's funny you'd mention Rey Mysterio..." Freya continued.

"Haha, hilarious," Del Rio sneered sarcastically. Freya let out a loud sarcastic laugh too before her face went stone serious.

"Yeah, it is. Meet your next opponent:" Rey's music hit and his picture came across the titantron. The crowd went wild but slowly died down a bit as instead of his usual video, his picture faded into another, one that you could tell, even if you had never seen Rey's face, looked just like him. His music soon faded too and Sean Kingston's Drummer Boy blasted through the arena in its place. It looks as though it's time. One of the crew members hands me a mic and I sigh, shaking off the last few bugs before going through the curtain. The energy was worth more than an adrenaline rush. The crowd was screaming, the lights were so bright, I could feel them slightly burning my skin, and just being here, the same spot some of the greatest in this business have stood. It's all pretty overwhelming. Keeping my act up, my face is set in a glare trained on the man pacing in the ring.

"What in the hell is this? What are you?" Del Rio yells into his mic, motioning towards me. Glaring at him, I slowly pick the mic up to my mouth.

"Me? My name is Sergio and I'm that "little Chihuahua's" nephew. And this, this is your first day at The San Diego Soldier's Extreme Boot Camp for Asses," I growl out. Del Rio looks at me before turning to Ricardo and laughing, loudly. I roll my eyes as he falls over and a huge belly laugh escapes his throat. "Is there a problem?" I ask, "You're so good, hombre, then tell me what's so funny. Entertain me." I bit out.

"You, you want to know what's so funny?" Del Rio laughed, hanging onto the ring ropes for support, "What's funny is that you look just like your uncle, and I bet that if you look like him, you act just like him too. If I am right, which we all know I must be, then you aren't a 'San Diego Soldier' Chico, that makes you a San Diego Sell-out." I nod,

"Ah, so I'm a sell-out?" I ask amused. Del Rio nods, smirking at me, "Can you tell me what it is I'm not selling?"

"Ah, there's so much..." He started, scratching his head in mock thought, "Let's see, there's the intimidation thing you're trying to do, which does not go with your 9 year old boy face. There's the calling yourself a soldier, whereas soldiers, they fight, you, you talk and watch from the back as your people get chewed out and beaten. Then there's that thing you're doing where you think you're good enough to actually come out here and compete against me," With that, the crowd started to Boo loudly. A smile threatened to crack through my features. Seems there are some people who still believe in viva la raza...

"No, no, no! Guys, he's right," I say, quieting the crowd, "I could never own up to his accomplishments. Like how could I ever run so fast up a ramp to get away from an onslaught I'd so rightly deserve?" I say and he stops laughing, glaring over at me now. I smile. "Or how could I possibly ever be so good in the ring, that my, my masculinity and mystique would pool off me and someone as incapable as Ricardo Rodriguez would be able to finish my match for me? Nor could I ever be so sly as to attack someone from behind without any warning whatsoever and get away with it the way you do. And I couldn't possibly be as big an inspiration to jackasses everywhere, the way you do, Alberto. I most certainly would never be able to kiss a pale man's ass as well as you did to John Laurinaitis," I sighed into my mic, looking despaired. Alberto seemed ready to jump out of the ring and come after me. I'd love to see him try it. Seriously, "But most of all, I could never be so intelligent as to figure out a way to tear my groin. Please explain to me how that's even possible?" I finished, with mock sincerity.

"You think you're funny, don't you, niño, well-"

"No, no, Sir, not at all!" I cry, fake desperation in my voice as I reach out to him, "I wish with all of my being, that I could be just like you!" He rolled his eyes and backed away from the ring ropes,

"Please, you could never be-"

"And that'll happen as soon as I find thirteen jars of styling gel, some spray tan, and an eighteen inch pole to stick up my ass so I could master that constipated looking saunter you got going on, but until then, screw this convo, let's start this match!" I shout quickly into the mic before throwing it over my shoulder and making my way down the ramp. My eyes catch Del Rio's and I think the message is pretty clear to him: No more words, just fight. As I slide into the ring, he slides out on the other side. I get up quickly to follow after him, but I find Ricardo Rodriquez blocking my path, I move to the left, trying to dodge him, but he follows my moves. I slide to the right, attempting to get past him but he continues to block my path. From the corner of my eye, I can see Alberto racing around the side of the ring and towards the ramp. I turn back around, but I feel a slight tug on my neck followed by a thump to the back of my head. I stop moving completely and furrow my brow. The crowd starts to cheer loudly as I slowly turn around, seeing Ricardo, his fist in front of his face.

"Did you just hit me?" I ask him slowly. He stares at me, trembling a bit and doesn't answer, "Man that was genuine question: Did you just hit me? Because if you did then I couldn't tell!" I explain to him. He rolls his eyes and lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"You're just hilarious, aren't you? You and your retarded, no talent uncle both," He muttered. My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, closing in on him, "I don't think I heard you right. Did you just call my uncle a no talent retard?"

"I-"

"You must be mistaken. I think you meant your master over there. You know, the one on the ramp acting like a coward, the one who left you to get your ass kicked," I say, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Get off me," He growled, trying to pull away. I smiled.

"Why should I?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt spit flying over my face. Closing my eyes in disgust as the crowd yelled taunts, I wiped the saliva off my face before opening my eyes and glaring at the man.

"That's disgusting," I say and before he has a chance to protest, I have him lifted on my shoulders and I turn to look at Del Rio. My eyes meet his, never leaving them and send a clear message as I slam Ricardo to the matt. The crowd is roaring and soon, I find myself climbing to the top rope, this time my back to Del Rio. I stand up straight on the turnbuckle and raise my hand in salute, ready to dive off the ropes, when suddenly, I fall forward. As I crash to the matt face first, I manage to roll out of the fall, avoiding too much damage. Before I can stand back up, I'm flat on my back and someone's legs are wrapped across my body. I recognize Del Rio 's white ring boots and try to roll away but am soon caught up in the cross arm bar. I try and roll into him, but from my position I don't have enough power to move too far. Next I try to pull my arm away from his grasp, resulting in him pulling back even farther. I can feel my arm wanting to come out of the socket and I wince, my teeth ground together and my eyes screwed shut from the pain. Right when I'm about to tap, the arena is on its feet and Cult of Personality is blaring through the arena. Alberto rolls off me and out of the ring, grabbing Ricardo as CM Punk runs down the ramp. I curl in on myself as the pain in my arm starts to catch up with me. The ring vibrates as he slides in and I look up, seeing him bending over me.

"You okay, kid?" He asks me, nodding to my arm. I nod once, cradling my arm and try to stand up without it. Once I've gotten up, I look to Del Rio, standing at the top of the ramp smirking at me. I glare at him and before he disappears behind the curtain, he mouths something to me. I can barely see his mouth and I certainly can't hear him, but I know exactly what he said: sell-out. I grit my teeth together and breathe out angrily through my nose as I stare after him. Punk raising my uninjured arm next to me, his music hitting, and him telling me to come with him, none of it matters at the moment to me. The only thing that kept replaying in my mind was how close I came to ruining this whole thing and proving him right on my first day. I let my pride get the best of me and I let myself get distracted. As I walk up the ramp with Punk, my mind is here as he talks.

"Sergio, huh? I thought you looked familiar" I looked up into the mirror, my eyes meeting with those of CM Punk's reflection, "You're Oscar's nephew?" I look up finally to the man speaking as we walk down the hall.

"Uh, yeah. Serge Gutiérrez," I say, nodding.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You and your little sister came on tour with him a couple years ago. You used to train with him, Batista, Edge and a few others, right?" I nodded, looking back down. "Oscar doing okay with that injury?" He asked me.

"More than okay. In fact, I have a feeling he's gonna want to kick my ass when I get back after the show," I mutter, thinking about his reaction to what I had told him earlier and how badly things had gone just now.

"Hey, I doubt he'll be that pissed about what happened. You didn't hurt your arm too bad, huh?" He asked.

"No, it's fine, but uh, he isn't too happy about me doing this storyline with Del Rio. I think it's mainly because he thinks I need someone to watch out for me or something, you know. Whenever I used to train with him and the guys I'd always have someone with me, most of the time someone he knew he could trust, like Dave or himself most of the time. He didn't like us being alone back here too much. And I know he must be sure I need backup for this storyline with Del Rio, I mean he hates the guy, doesn't trust him with a bone in his body," I explain. Punk frowned.

"I don't blame him. The guy's an ass and has a tendency to be pretty reckless. That's why Rey's out now, Del Rio not caring about what's going on unless it pertains to himself. Oh, and that thing about Rey wanting you to have a little backup while he's out, I think you might be right about that one," He said as we made our way towards catering.

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"Rey might have sort of called me and asked me to watch out for you and make sure you stay out of trouble until he gets back in action..."

"Of course. But you, really of all people?" I ask incredulously. I have no problem with CM Punk, not at all. I just didn't think he was at the top of Rey's "like" list.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked mock offense in his voice.

"Nothing at all," I laugh, "It's just I didn't think you and him got along that well is all."

"Ah, I see. Well despite popular belief, me and your uncle are tight like that," He said crossing his fingers.

"Seriously?" I ask disbelief evident in my voice.

"No, not seriously, but Edge is retired, Big Show's on Smackdown, and Cena wouldn't answer his phone. So, here I am!"

"Okay, then. So do you think Freya's going to be mad about us breaking script?" I ask looking up at him. He led me to a table with a few other people around it. I recognized a few of them and flashed a small smile but didn't have time to acknowledge them more as Punk continued.

"About that, you see, I think she's already pissed. You know who Cassie Korklan is?" He asked me, looking up at the monitor.

"Evan Bourne's sister? Yeah, I've heard of her before, why?"

"Well, she's also my girlfriend and manager. Let's just say that Freya already isn't the most pleased with us. Looks like the same is going for you, so I figured hey, why not add one more to this thing? Feel like joining a stable, Serge?" I look over at him and see he's serious,

"You sure Cassie would be all right with this?"

"Well, we'll soon find out," He says, nodding to the monitor screen above us as Celeste runs out to aid Cassie.


	19. Chapter 19

Freya

I couldn't believe what was unfolding on the screen before me. Serge was fucking up a storyline already. Now fair enough he was the nephew of Oscar and there was always room for slight changes to the script, but this? What the fuck! But then Alberto put him in the cross arm bar and I saw pure hatred for the younger star. What had creative done? Alberto would break his arm. I started to make towards the ring when Cult of Personality blared through the speakers. I stopped and looked at the monitors to see Brooks coming to Serge's aid and Alberto booking it. I despised that man. I went looking for Serge then, I needed to tell him he couldn't get away with stuff like that, if he wanted to deviate from the script then he was to ask me and I would try and work something out. I was heading towards catering having not found him in the locker rooms when Ace's voice reached my ears.

"This match will be restarted. As for you Ms Ray you can take your seat on commentary and stay there. Cam and Cassie get fighting." I felt the blood rush to my head in anger. I would wring his damn neck.

"Freya? What's wrong?" James asked coming towards me with Ted. I was so glad the two had finally got together, but I was too pissed for pleasantries.

"That is what is wrong! This is my damn show and he's ordering people around and they're doing what he says!" I waved my hands motioning furiously at Ace on the ramp.

"We'll get him out of the arena." Ted smiled.

"Ok you do that I need to get help for Cassie." I took off in search of Celeste knowing she was on Cassie's stable.

"What do you want?" Matt snapped at me. Brooks was glaring at me and Serge seemed to be trying to avoid my eyes.

"Making things right."

"You put my sister in a match and then want to make things right?" He went to say more and I knew Brooks was ready to explode at me.

"Cassie can't fight! Look what has already happened to her! You are a…" Why couldn't they let me speak?

"Is there a problem here?" Mike had walked towards the scene he gently and somewhat comfortingly placed a hand on my lower back stepping in close to me. I had to fight back the blush.

"Get lost Miz, this isn't you're problem." I felt defensive of Mike which was silly, but I couldn't stop it.

"Be quiet! Just zip it Brooks. The fight isn't how it seems, I have my reasons which Cassie will find out as for now Celeste can you go down and assist her? I don't care if it ends in DQ just get her out of that match."

"Can I knock Cams teeth down her throat?"

"Do whatever as long as she can still fight. And you Serge my office 15 minutes." I turned to leave and met Mike's gorgeous blue eyes. I quickly averted my gaze and walked off to gorilla to wait for Cassie. I was so wound up right now I was spoiling for a fight and then someone spun me round. It was Mike smiling like a total idiot and I snapped.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm busy and trying to keep my show intact!" I was instantly hit with guilt. I had no right to snap at him, especially after coming to help me when Brooks and Matt were trying to chew my head off. "Mike…" He just looked at the floor and walked off.

"Wait come back!" He didn't he just kept walking. I wanted to kick myself, but settled for kicking the wall instead. I turned back to gorilla just as Cassie and Celeste came through. "CASSIE! Oh I'm so sorry! I would have told you everything, but I couldn't not with Cam hanging about. Vinnie wanted you punished for what happened to Stu in the ring. I had to put you in that match. I was supposed to get Celeste straight away, but everything's just been so crazy I never got the chance."

"Freya I don't wanna hear your excuses, there was plenty of times you could've told me over the week." I hung my head she was right.

"I know I just, I should have tried a little harder to tell you. Cassie all I can say is sorry. It was better than putting you on suspension like he wanted to do." I stupidly felt the urge to cry. James always did say I could be overly sensitive, maybe he was right? I didn't wait to hear what she said just took off back to my office. I walked in running my hands over my face and through my hair. I never realized how stressful this place could be.

"Señora McMahon? Is everything alright?" I looked up and saw Serge worry etched on his cute face. How could I forget I had sent him to my office?

"I'm fine thank you Serge." He looked at his feet and I couldn't bring myself to shout at him. "Look Serge what you did, was wrong. I should have known something like this would happen. However judging by the crowd's response I don't think we would have got that reaction from the other storyline. If you run things by me first before you do them, then this can work. But go behind me again and I will have you fired. And I don't want to do that I like Oscar he's a good man and you have so much potential to be great star in the future."

"Si señora McMahon, I promise I will run it all by you. What about señor Brooks? He asked if I would care to join señora Korklan's stable."

"Well Serge that's down to you, if you want to join then do so, but it's also down to Cassie she may or may not want you. And Serge?"

"Si señora McMahon?"

"Call me Freya please." I smiled warmly at him.

"Si…Freya." He smiled back and left. I was hoping to just relax for a few moments, but my cell phone rang.

"Freya you are in so much trouble."

"And why is that Steph?"

"Daddy's on his way and he is pissed. Oscar's nephew not sticking to his storyline. John trying to run your show. Cassie and Cam 's match being restarted because of Rilanna and then Celeste interfering." I felt my anger build again.

"Well thanks for the heads up." I sniped ending the call. I walked out of my office and down the hall.

"Cassandra I don't know what it is you think you're playing at! You and your whole damn stable! Celeste running around attacking stars! Serge breaking script! Who the hell do you think you are? And what do you think you are doing?" Uncle Vinnie's voice echoing down the corridor. I jogged to the sound of his voice to see Cassie, Brooks, Matt and Serge.

"They are doing exactly as I told them!" I snapped coming up level with my stars. "This is my show and the only thing out of my control is that douche bag Laurinaitis!"

"Watch your tone young lady!"

"Bite me Vinnie, this is my show and my roster. They have done nothing except for follow my orders." I glared at him. And heard a few sniggers trying to be disguised.

"I told them you weren't ready for this! Paul isn't going to hear the end of this!"

"Oh shut up! You have no idea the state this company is in! What I'm doing is trying to bring it back to the forefront of entertainment make it cool again! If you don't like, lump it! And I will not tolerate you shouting at my stars!" I growled at him. He looked shocked and angry. I was so in for it now. Then a smile slowly crept on to his face.

"I might just make a McMahon out of you yet." And before I could reply he waltzed off and I swear there was a spring in his step. I let out a huge breath and looked at the shocked faces of my stars.

"What?" I asked I couldn't believe Uncle Vince, I didn't want to be like him and there I was sticking up and covering for my stars and suddenly he thinks I'm turning out like him.

"Freya you did not need to do that for me." Serge smiled. "Thank you though."

"It's ok Serge." I looked at Cassie and offered her a small smile.

"Again I'm sorry Cassie." I turned and saw Mike. I still needed to apologise to him. "Mike! I need to talk to you!" But he blanked me and started walking off. I quickly decided to follow him wanting badly to apologise and make it right, but James stopped me.

"Freya what did Vince want? Are you ok?"


	20. Chapter 20

~James~

I woke up slowly, feeling tired and dirty from the events of last night. What happened? I remembered being with Evan in our room, then going for a run because I was stressed, then crying, and then kissing Ted, surely that was all a dream?

"Eurgh, what happened last night?" I asked aloud, thinking I was alone, only to roll over and open my eyes to be looking into blue ones. "Whoa! What the hell?" I shouted, jumping - more like rolling with pace - away from the person and falling off of the bed with an 'oomph'.

"James, you okay?" The guy asked, his voice seemed extremely familiar and, if he wasn't a creep, I'd gladly say that he had beautiful eyes. Then I realized who it was, and that I was just in my boxers. And that he was too...

"Ted? How'd we end up in the same bed?" I asked, thinking this was either a dream or the results of some party; Ted wasn't even gay, was he?

"Well, I found you yesterday. You were, kinda...upset and we spoke, don't you remember?" Ted said, he looked to be in between comforting and upset. And yeah, he was wearing tight briefs.

"I thought that was a dream. I was really tired yesterday, so...are we like...dating now?" I asked because if everything that happened last night wasn't a dream, and actually happened, then this would also be real. Dream come true much?

"Yeah, we are!" Ted exclaimed, picking me up off of the floor in his big arms and laying me down on the bed, his arms wrapped around my waist. I could totally get used to this.

"Teddy, can we stay here all day?" I asked in a dream-like state as we snuggled on the bed together. We'd been like that for a while now and, to be honest, I didn't want to move; it felt so...right.

"It's such a shame but we can't; Codes is coming over and then we have to head over to the arena soon, it's like 11" Ted said, and as I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, I realized he was right. Wow, had I slept for that long?

"Like a baby. My baby" Ted said, reading my thoughts and I kinda had to peck him on the lips for the cuteness of that added comment.

"Well, Codes will be here soon, so we'd better get dressed. Oh yeah, Matt dropped round your luggage, so your clothes are in there" Ted said pointing at my suitcase that was by the couch. We shared a kiss before he stepped into the bathroom. I guess I'd be having a shower at the arena. After ten minutes or so, somebody knocked on the door, it could only be Cody. This was confirmed as I looked through the peephole and saw his smiling face, he was so adorable, not that he was gay, I knew he definitely wasn't.

"Hey James, brought you guys some Danishes!" Cody said as he entered the room, we didn't hug or anything, as we weren't that close but it was a comfortable atmosphere. I realized that I was still in my boxers so I went over to my suitcase and grabbed some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, with the words 'I Be That Pretty Mother F*cker' in silver writing on it. It wasn't any different to what I usually wore.

"Nice shirt" Cody said with a smile, it was a genuine compliment; Cody was never rude.

"Anyways, do you have anything on tonight?" I asked, seeing as I didn't and I wasn't sure about Ted.

"I think I've got a match, not sure who my opponent is though. Ted doesn't though, you hungry?" Cody said, offering me a Danish as he finished, I nodded and took one out of the bag, greedily waffling it down before thanking Cody.

"It's cool. You look pretty tired - I heard Ted say about finding you at 3 in the morning, what happened?" Cody asked, I was kind of wary about explaining all of this to him, as it was my personal business, so I just lied.

"Fight with Evan" I lied, not really wanting to tell Cody about the whole thing with Wade. It's not that Cody isn't a nice guy, I just have deep trust issues.

"Oh, what about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing, something small really, I'm thinking maybe we see each other too much to enjoy each other's company anymore" I said, a tad upset that this was actually the truth.

"Ouch, anyways, was Ted's couch comfortable?" Cody asked. This completely threw me off, did he not know that me and Ted slept in the same bed? I was about to answer when Ted came out in only a towel, his upper body glistening from the hot water only adding to his sex appeal, I could have sworn I drooled a little.

"Oh, Cody, you're here, give me a sec and I'll be ready" Ted said, grabbing a pair of briefs and slipping back into the bathroom.

"Oh My God. You fancy Ted don't you?" Cody guessed, I guess I did make it kind of obvious. But didn't he know that Ted was gay, I mean, fair enough Ted hadn't had the chance to tell him, but he's Ted's closest friend how could he...Oh wow: Ted's still in the closet.

"You know he isn't gay, right? He's just always had trouble talking to girls is all. Don't worry though, I won't tell" Cody said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...erm, thanks Cody, I'm gonna get a taxi, see ya. And tell Ted I said bye" I said, grabbing my red XO hoodie and slipping it on before exiting the hotel room. I quickly pulled the hood over my head as I was probably a visible mess right now and made my way downstairs. It was then that I realized that Ted had my I-pod. Well, that's just fucking great.

"Fancy seeing you here" A voice said from behind me as I stopped in the hallway. A British one. I swear this bastard better get out of my zone or I'll personally break his big ass nose.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed, jabbing his chest with a finger as he just smirked.

"You" Wade said in reply, the smirk turning into a beyond creepy smile, I couldn't quite work it out but it sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly felt pretty scared and vulnerable.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I said, more of an order than a question. His eyes narrowed and he gripped me, one hand on my lower back and the other on my shoulder, pushing us to the side of the hallway. I was then turned around so that I was facing the wall. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at the thought of what he was going to do.

"I always get what I want" Wade snarled in my ear, groping me from behind before a door opened and he stepped back. I don't think I've ever felt as scared as I did then.

"James!" Ted called, smiling at me as he and Cody stepped out into the hallway, eying Wade, who had made a quick exit. Ted quickly made his way over to me and, upon noticing my moist eyes, told Cody to bring all of our stuff down to the lobby. Cody made a fuss but did it anyway. As soon as the elevator doors closed, closing Cody off from us, Ted held me in a tight embrace.

"Baby, did he do anything to you?" Ted asked, placing a kiss on my forehead as he held me on the floor of the public hotel's third floor, where literally anybody could see us.

"Teddy...can we just forget about it for today? Let's just enjoy our night off" I said, not wanting anyone to panic over me and also wanting to not let Wade ruin my day before it had even begun.

"Okay baby, just talk to me when you feel like it okay?" Ted said, kissing my head one final time before we got up off of the floor, we headed towards the elevator. "Oh yeah, you forgot your I-pod" he added, fishing the thing out of his pockets before handing it to me.

"Thanks Teddy, I was coming back for it. Now, let's get to the arena" I said as the elevator Ted had called for came up and we got in, pressing the button for the ground floor before the doors closed and we were trapped inside...

When we got to the arena Cody had something to do so that left me and Ted in Ted's locker room. We weren't doing anything more than watching as Phil went out to save Oscar's nephew, Serge, from getting his arm broken by Del Rio. It was pretty entertaining especially Ricardo's pathetic attempt at attacking Serge but thank God Phil was there to save the day because Del Rio can be a total bastard.

"Teddy, let's walk around the arena, see if we can find some people" I said, grabbing him by the hand and literally pulling him out of the room, not paying any attention to whatever was happening on the screen. Eventually we stumbled upon a pissed off-looking Freya, seeing as she was a best friend of mine, I felt obliged to ask why.

"Freya? What's wrong?" I asked, we were near catering but kind of close to the gorilla, so I wasn't sure which direction she was heading. In fact, we'd been on our way to seeing if any of the guys were in catering as it was our usual hangout.

"That is what is wrong! This is my damn show and he's ordering people around and they're doing what he says!" Freya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the direction of a screen that clearly showed Ace on the ramp giving orders; and here's me thinking we were done with the slimy bastard.

"We'll get him out of the arena" Ted said with a smile, honestly, I swear I was about to faint at how adorable he was. And how kind. And now we get to kick Laurinaitis' ass, looks like we will be getting to beat someone up tonight!

"Ok you do that I need to get help for Cassie" Freya said, then stormed off in the direction of catering. Usually I'd say that was rude - not to say goodbye or anything - but Freya's always busy and her new role is looking pretty damn stressful right now, so with her, it was an exception.

"So, Teddy, what we gonna do?" I asked, wanting to work out a strategy to get the beat down on Laurinaitis just perfect. We saw him on the screen, still standing on the ramp, but he was almost finished, so we needed to hurry.

"Okay, Teddy, you stay around the gorilla and I'll go round to the side of the ramp, just in case he tries to escape" I said. Ted nodded in response and I kissed him on the cheek before we headed in different directions. I made it to the side of the ramp that led into the rest of the backstage arena, I was pretty sure that Laurinaitis would try to make his escape this way, being the slimy worm he is. And I was right; here he came, smug-yet-stupid smile on his face as always, thinking he'd gotten the one up on Freya, ass-hole!

"Hey, Ace, yeah - you didn't get away with it - now, get the fuck out of Freya's arena!" I shouted, making my presence known as I stepped into the light, blocking his route to the backstage area.

"This is still my show! You can't throw me out!" He shouted, sounding like a hoarse, crazy idiot. I was beginning to grow tired of his voice so I started walking towards him.

"Problem here boss?" I heard someone ask from behind me, I could've guessed who it was because Laurinaitis dumb face turned to smirk-mode before I turned to face Mr. Fat-Hench: Brock Lesnar.

"Go away Brock, this doesn't concern you" I said, turning fully around to look at him, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little intimidated but I'm pretty sure even someone as no-brained as Lesnar knew that he'd be punished for attacking someone unprovoked. It's technically assault outside of the ring.

"I think it does, queer, because he's the boss" Lesnar snarled, getting into my face. I could tell something was going to happen, until I heard that beautiful voice again.

"Hey! Get the hell away from him!" Ted shouted, running up and getting in between me and Brock, protecting me from the brute's attack. Unfortunately for Ted, the big brute's small temper had been ticked off, so he pushed Ted past me and into a stack of metal poles and boxes.

"Shit, Teddy! What the fuck did you do that for?" I shouted, looking from Brock to Ted in panic and fury. But I knew it would be stupid for me to even attempt to punch Brock; I saw, as did everyone else, what happened to Cena. Even though I didn't retaliate, a few seconds later, I did end up on my back, the cold, hard floor meeting me as the climax to my fall as Laurinaitis and Brock made their escape. Fucking ass-holes.

"Teddy baby, are you okay?" I asked as I scrambled over to him, helping him out of the mess of poles and boxes, he looked to have taken on a fair bit of damage, which I could only blame myself for. With a sigh, I put my arm around Ted's back and we started making our way in the direction of the trainers' room, intent on getting some kind of medical professional to look at him.

As soon as we arrived Ted was taken into a separate room by a doctor. I was too tense and worrisome to wait, so I made my way towards catering, hoping to see somebody to talk to. As I made my way to catering I was aware of some shouting coming from somewhere down the hall, so I quickened my pace to see what it was. I could make out Freya shouting a few seconds ago but now everything was quiet, and nobody was saying anything, at least not loud enough for me to hear. I almost bumped into Vince McMahon, Freya's uncle and the chairman who just nodded and said,

"Mr. Robinson" I smiled back before continuing on my long walk. Eventually, I came across a guilty-looking Freya, who as on her way to follow somebody but I needed someone to talk to, so I stopped her.

"Freya, what did Vince want? Are you okay?" I asked, sensing the tension around here had died down as well as the guilt seeping out of Freya as she let out a deep breath.

"He was shouting at Cassie, Phil, Matt and Serge for tonight's events. Did you get rid of Laurinaitis?" She said, looking at me with a tiny bit of hope in her eyes.

"Kind of" I said, obviously not the answer she was looking for, so I continued, "I think he left but not before Lesnar attacked me and Ted, well, pushed us both out of the way. I think Ted's hurt". I felt my face fall as I said these words, hoping that Ted was okay.

"Not badly I hope? How was your morning waking up in Ted's bed?" Freya asked, smirking at me as I blushed, thinking back to me and Ted cuddling this morning, before all of this drama happened.

"It was pretty good to begin with but...he hasn't told Cody yet" I answered.

"About you?" Freya asked, I shook my head and a look of realization hit her face, "About being gay? Well, we can't have that."

"I know, I feel like a dirty, little secret" I said with a frown. After a few seconds of silence, she hugged me and I hugged back, her hug was soft, calming, not much different to Ted's really, just softer but I needed to speak with Ted now, the only problem being that he might be out of the trainer's room now.

"Ted's in the trainers' room right now, come with?" I offered my hand. Freya looked in the opposite direction longingly for a few seconds before we linked arms and walked towards the trainers' room, intent on catching up and comforting each other about our problems...


	21. Chapter 21

~Cassie~

I spent my time off in the ring training with both Matt and Phil. By the time Monday rolled back around I had the basic moves down but I was no where near ready to wrestle. I was sore from everything wrestling related. I really did have a new found respect for everyone that calls them self a pro wrestler. It's harder then anyone would think. Phil stood behind me massaging my shoulders as we sat in his locker room. Phil gently kissed me.

"You're gonna be fine. Just do as we practiced."

"I know I did have the best in the world help me out. I'm not worried as much as I wanna win it really don't matter as long as I don't get hurt or killed. I still don't get why Freya made this match for. I've done nothing wrong, just followed what she wanted me to do." I sighed slightly.

"I know baby, but its stuff that happens as you have been around the wrestling world for years, you've seen the ins and the outs of it." I went to reply as his phone rang. He answered the phone, and told them to hold on. "Good luck out there babe." He kissed the top of my head and walked out. I sighed putting my head in my hands trying to get in the zone so to say. I felt a hand on my back making me jump.

"Sorry Cassie, you doing ok?" Matt asked as I looked up at him.

"Yea." I told him as I looked over at the monitor to see Phil out in the ring helping out Serge.

"Come on it's almost time for your match." Matt said on the verge of pissed, he was only staying calm for me, but once he got away from me it would be known that he was pissed and he would take it out on anyone and everyone. Matt walked me down to gorilla wishing me luck. We shared a quick hug and he went on his way. I was at gorilla pissed that I had to be in this match and that Freya never called once to explain why she would just throw me into a match like this when she knows damn well that I'm not a wrestler nor have I been trained to be one. I was nervous as this was my first match since being a manager in WWE and I was freaking out on how it was going to turn out. I ignored Cam as she walked up and out as her music blasted through out the arena. Shadows Fall - Still I Rise started off. I took a deep breath.

"Well this is it Cassie." I told myself as I walked out. I was by no means a new diva around here, I didn't want to be a diva and if I had my way this would be my first and last match ever. I got into the ring as Cam went from leaning against the ropes to standing up straight. The ref told us the rules. As my nerves were starting to get the best of me. I shook them out as the bell rang and we circled each other. We locked up I got the upperhand when I got Cam into a head lock going for a running bulldog. I went to pin her but Cam kicked out at 2. The match went back and forth Cam hits a Driving facebuster on me and she goes for the pin and I kick out at 2. I hit a hurricanrana, to Cam. Cam goes for my eyes. I grab my eyes, as they burn from her ramming her fingers in. Cam goes for the cover, and gets the win. Cam isn't done yet as I try to get my eyes to stop watering Cam places a chair on my stomach. Rilanna grabbed me just after Cam jumped from the turnbuckle. Rilanna pulled me out of the ring and helped me up the ramp. As we got half way up the ramp Ace made his presence known.

"This match will be restarted. As for you Ms Ray you can take your seat on commentary and stay there. Cam and Cassie get fighting." I got back into the ring to be met with a spear. Cam getting on top of me throwing punch after punch to me. I tried to block them only getting hit with a few as the ref pulled Cam off. I rolled out of the ring I heard the crowd go wild as I felt the ring move. I looked to see Celeste taking it to Cam. I slowly got up as the ref got them separated. Celeste came over to me helping me to the back.

"CASSIE! Oh I'm so sorry! I would have told you everything, but I couldn't not with Cam hanging about. Vinnie wanted you punished for what happened to Stu in the ring. I had to put you in that match. I was supposed to get Celeste straight away, but every thing's just been so crazy I never got the chance."

"Freya I don't wanna hear your excuses, there was plenty of times you could've told me over the week." She hung her head, knowing I was right. She knew how to get a hold of me, and she didn't. I don't care about the match or how it turned it out. I was more pissed that she couldn't explain to me why until after the match.

"I know I just, I should have tried a little harder to tell you. Cassie all I can say is sorry. It was better than putting you on suspension like he wanted to do." She took off before I could say anything. Maybe I was being to hard on her. She doesn't have the easiest job around here right now. I would find her later and talk to her about everything.

"It's gonna be ok Cassie. Now lets go find that cute and dorky brother of yours." Celeste said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Wait you like my brother?" She nodded. "Like Matt?" I asked not understanding why she would like him for.

"Yes as in Matt. I'm not his sister, so I don't find him gross like you do."

"Well it's a good thing you're not his sister as that would be just wrong if you had a crush on your brother. I don't find him gross just an annoying little thing."

"Yea sure Cassie you know you love him, but uh I gotta run." I raised an eyebrow as she took off. I turned around to see Matt, Phil and Serge walk up. Matt and Serge stayed back as Phil walked up. He placed his hands on my waist.

"Some match huh?"

"Yea, what's going on?" I asked. I personally didn't know Serge, but I know that his uncle was Rey but that was the extant of it.

"I promised Rey I would keep an eye on him. How would ya feel if he joined the uh stable?" He asked with a nervous smile on his face. That's when I knew that I didn't have a say in the matter.

"The more the merry really. The more guys on the stable the better chance we have."

"You're not pissed?"

"Nah I'm pissed you didn't talk to me about it first but that's nothing really." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine. Matt pulling us apart.

"I don't care how long you two have dated or if you are engaged I don't like watching you suck each others faces off." I rolled my eyes at Matt.

"Welcome to the stable Serge." I said extending my hand out to him. He shook my hand.

"Gracias, Señora Cassie." I went to reply to Serge. But of course I get cut off, but not by someone that I had expected it to be.

"Ah Cassandra a word please." I turned around to see Vince McMahon standing there a smirk in place. He doesn't scare me as much as he did years ago when I first started out but the guy still scares me some.

"Look Mr. McMahon what ever you have to say to me you can say in front of my brother, my boyfriend and Serge for that matter." I told him leaning into Phil as he gently and comforting squeezed my shoulder. Just the look on his face told me I was in for it now.

"Cassandra I don't know what it is you think you're playing at! You and your whole damn stable! Celeste running around attacking stars! Serge breaking script! Who the hell do you think you are? And what do you think you are doing?" You could tell that his voice echoed down the corridor, as Freya jogged up to us.

"They are doing exactly as I told them!" Freya snapped coming up level with us. "This is my show and the only thing out of my control is that douche bag Laurinaitis!"

"Watch your tone young lady!"

"Bite me Vinnie, this is my show and my roster. They have done nothing except for follow my orders." Freya glared at him. We tried to disguise a few sniggers.

"I told them you weren't ready for this! Paul isn't going to hear the end of this!"

"Oh shut up! You have no idea the state this company is in! What I'm doing is trying to bring it back to the forefront of entertainment make it cool again! If you don't like, lump it! And I will not tolerate you shouting at my stars!" Freya growled at him. He looked shocked and angry. I really though Freya was in for it now. Then a smile slowly crept on to his face.

"I might just make a McMahon out of you yet." He replied waltzing off and I swear there was a spring in his step. I knew I was shocked and looking around at the others it was clear to see they were just as shocked.

"What?" Freya asked.

"Freya you did not need to do that for me." Serge smiled. "Thank you though."

"It's ok Serge." Freya looked at me and offered me a small smile. "Again I'm sorry Cassie." Freya turned to see Mike. I sighed a little. I felt guilt wash over me as I was being hard on Freya over this. It wasn't her fault. I am apart of the roster so I should know how to wrestle and expect it from time to time. After all this isn't the first time I've had to wrestle. I've had to team with Matt and Mike on the indy scene before. I had to make it up to Freya some how. I kissed Phil and took off heading down the hall trying to find either Mike or Freya. I saw that Freya was with James so I took off in search of Mike and I found him in catering sitting alone in the back.

"Hey Mike." I said sitting across from him. He looked up at me. You could say that I haven't really talked to or got along with the self pro claimed Awesome one.

"What do you want Cassie? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble around here as of late?" Mike snapped.

"Ya know what Mike I was trying to help you, but forget it." I snapped right back at him getting up.

"Cassandra wait." I turned around looking at him.

"What?" He sighed running his hands over his face.

"Help me with what exactly?"

"Freya. I know you like you her."

"Is.. Is it that obvious?" Mike asked a little worried.

"Yes, but Mike she's had a hard day today. So whatever she did to piss you off this much let it go. Just man up and go to her tonight and talk to her."

"I don't know Cassie, but uh thanks."

"It was nothing Mike. Just don't miss your chance." I told him walking off. I groaned seeing Cam in front of me. I looked around and saw that I couldn't escape.

"You have guts Cassandra." I rolled my eyes.

"Why's that?" I asked wanting to be any where but here.

"You had the courage to show up for the match."

"I have no reason not to show up Cam. I don't back down from a fight."

"I don't care about that Cassandra but do know that I hold some respect for you, but I still don't like you." Cam started to walk off.

"I still don't care Cam." I told her walking off. I can't remember when or why we hate each other for, but frankly right now I really don't give a damn. I walked into the locker room getting my stuff together and getting a shower in well Phil was out for his match. I walked out dressed and refreshed. I stuffed my stuff into my bag and left the divas locker room heading back to Phil's. I walked in to see him getting his shoes on.

"I thought we could just stay in and I could take care of you tonight babe." I smiled pressing my lips against his.

"Sounds good baby. Can we stopped and get Mexican on the way to the hotel?" Phil smiled grabbing my bags with his and taking my hand as we walked out.

"You know I would do anything for you sugar plum." I playfully hit his arm. He chuckled lightly. I hated that nick name and he had to bring it up every so often. Phil stopped and got our food on the way. We walked hand in hand to the room. I saw Mike pacing in front of Freya's room. I walked into the room forgetting everything but Phil. I sat on the bed Phil behind me massaging my shoulders as we had the radio on. A perfect night to a crazy day. I really hate to see what's gonna happen tomorrow night at the tapings.


	22. Chapter 22

~Cam~

Ace restarted the match and when Cassandra got in the ring I speared her and kept throwing punches until the ref pulled me away. Cassie got out of the ring and Celeste came from nowhere and attacked me. When I was finally able to get up Cassie was gone and I went backstage walking around the halls. I heard Cassie groan as she saw me, she looked around for a place to go but there wasn't one.

"You have guts Cassandra." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"You had the guts to show up for the match." I said.

"I have no reason not to show up Cam. I don't back down from a fight."

"I don't care about that Cassandra but do know that I hold some respect for you, but I still don't like you." I said and turned leaving.

"I still don't care Cam." I heard her say as I walked away to Paul's locker room. When I got there it was empty which was weird but I shrugged it off and changed after a shower and grabbed my stuff leaving seeing as Paul wasn't coming back anytime soon. I walked into the hotel and saw Nick talking to Vickie.

"Hi Vickie." I smiled at her as Nick left.

"Hello Cam, what's up?" she asked.

"Well it's about Freya." She nodded.

"I needed to talk to you about her since you're probably the smarter of my stable." She laughed a bit as did I. "But I was thinking that on Friday at the arena we could talk before the show." I nodded and left to my room.

The week slowly passed and I showed up at the arena a little late to see Nick waiting annoyed for me.

"Get your panties out of a bunch I'm here." I was never fond of him but he is a part of Vickie's stable too. I walked off to where Vickie was waiting in the empty green room. We talked about minor things that concerned the group a bit.

"No about Freya," She looked over at me as I spoke. "Well I saw Mike talking to Cassandra about... About him liking Freya. So..." I trailed off.

"I see," She said getting my drift. "I think I know just what to do." We smiled at each other and I got up going to the door and opened it to see Rilanna.

"Oh look what I found." I looked at Rilanna and turned back to look at Vickie. "You know Rilanna, the annoying bitch area is over there." She gave me a look. "Or where you doing what I thought?"

"I can explain." She said quickly.

"Then explain." I said, I can't wait for this.


End file.
